un regalo sorpresa
by cabellosdorados
Summary: ¡¿te has preguntado quien es tu angel guardian?¡ en esta historia redacta la historia de tres hermanos que tuvieron diferentes acidentes el mismo dia pero su angel guardian les salva la vida mandandolos a otro mundo al mundo anime cuya mision no es solo esconderse de la muerte si no tambien ayudar a los personajes de los animes que visiten -one piece-bleach-katekyo hitman reborn
1. Chapter1

**No soy dueña de one piece, bleach , katekyo hitman reborn  
este es mi primer fanfic disfrútenlo  
un regalo sorpresa  
capitulo 1 ****:introducción :pensamientos dolorosos  
esta historia trata de tres hermanos que tuvieron accidentes atropellada , disparado y ahogada pero no murieron se salvaron ellos están en el hospital en coma bueno para explicarlo mejor empecemos antes de sus repentinas accidentes****  
****CUIDADA DE MÉXICO ANTES DE SUS ACCIDENTES  
Era de día soleado la cuidad como siempre ruidosa y contaminada entre toda la gente vemos un chica que va rumbo ala escuela la chica se llama Sofia pero sus hermanos la llaman zopilote de estatura media cabello largo castaño oscuro hasta la cintura ojos del mismo color ella usa su uniforme camisa blanca con un suéter azul y falda del mismo color y zapatos negros , Ella tiene una personalidad madura , amable y torpe ahí en la multitud encontró a su amiga iza mar una pelirroja de ojos azules del mismo uniforme solo que ella utilizaba botas y la falda pero corta  
-hola buenos dias izamar-decia sofia mientras corria hacia ella**

-da una risita -hola sofi buenos días tambien –contesto un izamar alegre

**-oye izamar ¿has visto a luciano? no lo vi en casa-pregunto curiosa sofia**

**-si, lo vi al parecer su grupo tiene examen-digo sarcásticamente-sofi también tenemos exame**

**-¡¿ QUE ?¡se me olvido y ahora que hago –digo nerviosa**

**- no te preocupes estoy contigo**

-eso es lo que me preocupa ,-pensaba sofia-**luca debio aver tomado el metro bueno no ay que procuparse-pero siento que algo malo y bueno pasaran hoy**

**platicaron de tonterías ya puesto en verde pudieron pasar la gente corrió lo mas rápido asía la otra esquina pero ellas no **

**pero no se dieron cuenta que un auto a alta velocidad al parecer el conductor esta en estado de ebriedad sin dar se cuenta las amenazaba de muerte Sofia aventó a un lado izamar del peligro logro salvarla mientras ella recibía el golpe**

** fue como en cámara lenta vi como izamar se altera iba e iba conmigo muchas personas fueron a solo ver y luego una persona llamaba a una ambulancia y la policía -pensaba sofia mientras contenía las lagrimas**

** –sofia no te duermas-gritaba izamar alterada  
-oi las sirenas y lugo me dormi vi imágenes están operándome y luego dormi de nuevo y vi que estaba en un cuarto y vi que un enfermera se acrcar y dice que llamaron a mi padre –duerme al parecer sobreviviste tu y tu hermano y moví la cabeza y estaba mi hermano con una señora y sus hijos ,**

**-como siempre mi hermano no dudaría en ayudar ah alguien -pensaba cansada**

** luego me dormi y alparecer me quedare un buen rato dormida**

- Lugar;mexico ,estación del metro (antes de accidente )

**Entre toda la multitud vemos a un chico alto con el cabello oscuro y ojo cafes claros con un similar uniforme a sofia suerte azul oscuro y paltalon gris y camisa blanca las chicas y mujeres ven al chico con ojos pervertidos era un chico guapo y con una personalidad fría pero amable el nombre de chico es Luciano pero sus hermanas lo llaman luka **

** - al fin llego el metro ,pensaba luciano- el entro casi lleno escucho alos padres regañar asus hijos cosas como lo inteligente, que es lo popular y atlético luego volteo niños llorando  
-señora puede bajar su tono de voz los niños están presente-dije en voz autoritaria  
-(todo la mira ,esperando un lo siento )-lo siento joven-abraza a sus hijos  
-gracias señor -me decían los niños -llegamos pero cuando iba a salir**

**entraron cuatro personas con armas amenazando a los pasajeros de entregar sus pertenecías,luego los asaltantes salían aun amenazando las personas**

**-al fin ya me puedo marchar si no me doy prisa zopilote me hallara- pesaba-camino asía los asaltantes- todos creen que voy hacer algo heroico pero yo tengo que ir ala escuela -pensaba  
lucano **

**-ah voy hacer algo estúpido ,espero que el entrenamiento hay valido la pena -pensaba lucano-por lo menos se de armas**

**-vi como los asaltantes me vieron ,pero no tenia tiempo, los pasajeros se escondieron otros trataban de ayudarme **

**-ya dejaron de apuntar ah los demás , ahora ami perfecto-pensaba lucano -ahi voy**

**con rapidez le quite el arma pero algo no salió bien uno de los asaltantes le apunta aun niño yo como noble que soy tomo su lugar y me dispara a mi en mi estomago por surte le disparo ah dos de los asaltantes los demás salieron corriendo al parecer  
- al guíen llamo a la policía -decia uno de los asaltantes y luego salieron corriendo- solo querían el dinero**

los niños y personas van y dicen lo preocupados y asustados por mi otros me agradecían vi como la señora que regañe llamaba por una ambulancia y un señor presionaba mi herida de bala los niños dician lo siento y luego mequede dormido un rato y vi imágenes estaba en una operación me quitaba la bala luego vi una en un cuarto vi en la habitación ala señora y los niños luego mire hacia otro lado no la reconocí de pronto pero sabia que era mi hermana mayor sofia y lugo la señora me hablo  
-ya estas despierto se que sonara raro pero gracias,por salvar a uno de mis hijos y ayudar a mucha gente  
-no hay de que están bien tus hijos eso es lo que importa  
– conteste cansado y vi asus hijos agarrado mis manos y luego me quede dormido sentí que mi hermana despertó y al parecer nos quedamos dormidos al mismo tiempo  
-se que suena raro pero espero que Karen mi amiga de la infancia y nayeli mi gemela estarán esperando se enojaran por llegar tarde-pensaba luciano hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido

**lugar : cuidad de mexico ,en un edificio de tres pisos osea un restaurante o cafetería antes del accidente de sofia y lucano**

se ve dos chicas platicando animadamente la primera es nayeli un chica amable y gentil y con llena de energía uniforme igual que sofia solo que ella lleva aretes de estrellas cabello castaño claro corto hata la altura de los hombros su copete casi tapa su ojo izquierdo y ojos café oscuro también es la gemela de luciano y sofia ah diferencia de sus dos hermanos ella tiene un trabajo en la que su madre no la deja ir - su amiga llevan el mismo uniforme su nombre es Karen cabello castaño avellana amarrado por una coleta ojos del mismo color  


**-oye nayeli cuanto cres que tarde luka -hablaba karen con tono ****aburrido**

**-luka , creo que esta ahorita evadiendo a la zopilote – dice con diversión nayeli**

**-ohh.. ahora que hizo luka para escoderse de sofi –decia karen con chiste  
- lo de siempre ,una cita a ciegas ,-dijo nayeli tratándose de aguantar la risa**

**-mhh.. espero que llegue antes ,decía karen mientras tomaba un sorbo de cafe**

**-bueno que se le va hacer tengo una familia enegetica (nayeli ) platicaron un buen rato  
hasta que se escucho una explocion arriba de la cafetería nayeli y Karen se levantaron y pudieron mantener la calma para sacar las personas son estudiantes de rescatistas  
-señoritas salgan al parecer la boba de gas exploto , tal vez alguien lo hizo decía el camarero asustado y luego ****corrió**

** -karen saca las personas de aquí yo buscare si aya heridos – digo un nayeli con calma y autoridad**

** -esta bien nayeli cuídate –decia Karen- karen pudo sacar a todas las personas y oyo otra esplocion vi como salía nayeli con cico personas se que es fuerte pero no sabia que tanto-**

** pero un grito hizo que volviera **

**- mis hijos aun están adentro – grito una mujer desesperada tratando de ir pero unas personas se lo impiden  
-nayeli no vayas es muy peligroso -dijo Karen -no quiero perder ami amiga pero no pude detenerla sola se rio y digo la frase que siempre dice**

**-karen no soy débil ahorita regreso -dijo nayeli entrando de nuevo al edificcio casi en llamas**

-ah si descubre que no pude ayudar alas personas ,mi tía me hará entrenar mas duro-pensaba nayeli sintiendo miedo de su tia y entrenadora

**-me siento mareada no tengo que encontra alos niños-decia en voz alta nayeli**

**- ayuda…-hablaba tres voces cansadas**

**-al parecer**** son 3 niños y un bebe corrí tan rápido al parece vine otra explosiona los protegí pero Salí herida de la espalda los cargue uno de los niños agarro al bebe el edificio esta en llamas se esta derrumbando  
-si no salgo de aqui no vere ah zopilote persiguiendo a luka -susurraba nayeli enojada**

** al parecer siento que no solo la que madura también mis visión se siente borrosa demonios donde esta los bomberos**

** veo a los bomberos por lo menos estoy en el piso de plata baja ,ahora solo tengo que pasar la puerta llego**

** los niños corren asi otro bomberos pero algo sale mal ocurre otra explosiona entro y veo que el bombero es cerca de mi edad se torció el tobillo**

** lo levanto le ayudo ah Salir pero estoy bastante herida he inalado bastante humo me estoy desmayando pero antes que toque el suelo Karen me agarra y salimos de l edificio en llamas lo único que recuerdo es los grito la sirena de la ambulancia ahora veo que estoy en la ambulancia al parecer me pusieron una mascarilla y luego me duermo y despierto en otro lugar.  
veo un cuarto veo a mi jefe y compañeros de trabajo **

**bombera que divertido soy estudiante de secundaria y soy la mejor bombera junto con Karen y mis hermanos se dice que tengo que ser mayor de edad y que desde que teníamos seis años nuestra tía nos entreno junto con nuestra abuela que vino de japón solo para eso es duro ser mitad mexicano y japones y italiano nuestras vidas parecen mas una historia anime-pensaba nayeli con una sonrisa burlona -**

-nayeli estábamos preocupados -decía el jefe de nayeli -estoy aliviando tu madre me matara sabes

** -hola nayeli no vuelvas hacer eso estaba muy preocupada -decía Karen con mucha triztesa **

** -nayeli perdón si no me hubiera torcido el pie -hablaba un amigo y compañero de sofia Ricardo**

**-lo siento , por preocuparles nayeli-decía con dificultades para hablar- me siento cansada creo que me voy a dormir lo único que oi fue dicien doctor doctor .. y también mi nombre al parecer me quedare dormida por un tiempo..  
por varias quemadura como la de mi espalda y por ihnalar humo creo que no despertare en un buen rato…luka espero que no te aya atrapado la zopilote hubiera sido divertido**

**Sofia:  
que estraño huelo a cespe que extraño no se suponía que estoy en el hospital -estoy abriendo los ojos - que raro veo el cielo azul**

**Eh .. -digo confundida - donde estoy ¿? Mire alreredor y vi a otros tres personas pero solo reconoci a dos **

**NAYELI , LUCIANO … (grite pero parecen dormidos me levante y me sacudi el polvo ) que raro.. por que mis hermanos están vestidos asi **

**Luciano:**

**Se siente tranquilo se siente que estoy en el jardín de mama pero lo estraño es que a mi lado esta nayeli lleva un vestido blacon con encajes color verde brillante veo que yo llevo un pantalón blanco y camisa con manga larga de color blanco alparecer estamos descalsos pero cuando me iba ah levantar oi ah alguien muy familiar que decidi no moverme..  
-NAYELI .., LUCIANO…(grito familiar ,es zopilote)  
nayeli:  
que agradable siento que mis heridas no estuvieran ahí que traquelidad siento que estoy de nuevo en casa **

**-NAYELI…LUCIANO… (grito familiar es zopilote ¿sofia ?)me levante y vi a mi hermana con un hermoso vestido blancon encajes rojo/naranja lo extraño es que esta descalza veo que luka -finge estar dormido -aun sigue dormido me levanto y digo  
- luka , estas despierto no fingas -vi como se despierta y me manda una mira diciendo delatora **

**-hola nayeli y luka -se acerca zopilote con un mirada diciendo luka te encontré -decia sofia en tono de diversión-**

** luka tengo que hablar contigo -luka se levanta y ve ha zopilote y empienza a corre y ella lo persigue **

**-lo siento no tengo nada de que hablar -dice un Luciano asustado **

**-luka, explícame por que me hiciste una cita a ciegas de nuevo -dice una sofia aterradora **

**-se rie a carcajadas nayeli- que divertido  
- como siempre muy energéticos sofia , Luciano nayeli – dice una cuarta voz **

**-hola , es bueno volverlos a ver hermanitos -digo un chico parecido a luca solo con mechones blancos ojos grises y lleva un cinturón con algo familiar como el collar de sofia un collar que le dio papa y mi pulsera de cruz de oro que medio la abuela sofia y el llavero que le regalo Karen a Luciano lleva la misma ropa que lu  
(3)**

**-Hola quien eres (pregunta nayeli )  
-hola ,tu eres el quien nos trajo aquí -pregunto luciano tono serio y olvidándose de sofia .**

** -oh como siempre van al punto yo soy un viejo amigo suyo los conozco cuando yo era un cachorro  
-hee. Manchas eres tu ,dice una sofia sorprendida y feliz  
- así es sofia soy manchas pero me pueden llamar Alberto he reencarnar en mi forma humana**

** -¡¿QUE ?¡gritaron los tres- imponible  
-genia, al parecer reencarnaste en tu forma humana ,decia luciano aguantando la ganas de abrasar ah manchas**

**-es bueno volverte a ver manchas después de que moriste, es una gran sorpresa-hablaba nayeli tratándose de aguantar las lagrimas**

**-manchas te vez igualito a este luka solo que tu eres mas guapo-decia sofia enojada aun con luciano**

-bueno les esplicare por que están aquí , por favor tomen asiento -señala una mesa circular con cuatro sillas y te y café y galletas - asienten y se  
sientan  
-ustedes tuvieron accidentes sofia a ti te atropellaron y luciano a ti te dispararon en el estomago y a nayeli te desmayaste por hinalacion de humo y por quemaduras de segundo grado ,los tres no murieron por que cada uno salvo vidas como sofia aparto ah izamar de ser atropellada o luciano salvaste ah unos niños y personas en el metro de ser asesinadas y nayeli tu salvaste a una personas de un incendio y salvaste a uno de tu compañero

** -ehhh nayeli otra vez pusiste tu vida en riesgo -digo sofia molesta-también a ti luka**

-zopilote estas preocupada

**–lo siento zopi -decia triste nayeli**

**-bueno yo tanbien lo siento prosige alberto**

**ahorita están en coma ,decidi separa sus almas de sus cuerpos por mientras que sus cuerpos se sanen quiero preguntarles que mundo quieren visitar quiero darles un regalo**

** ustedes podrán ir al mundo que siempre and querido ir al mundo anime**

-eeeehhhh..podremos ir al mundo anime -genial , es enserio -decian al mismo tiempo sorprendidos 

**-una pregunta , podremos elegir un mundo cada uno ,quiero ir con mis hermanas al mundo de bleach-decia luciano con un poco de desconfianza**

-podrán elegir tres animes ya que son tres hermanos y no ,no los separare ira a un mundo por orden ustedes eligen -explica Alberto son una  
sonrisa burlona  
-por que no vamos por orden del chico al grande-habla sofia sabiendo que nayeli quiere ser la primera

-esta bien ,-decía nayeli con una risa emocionada  
-alberto nos decidimos que primero debe ir primero nayeli y al ultimo yo -dijo sofia con voz decidida

-bueno entonces ah cuales quieren ir-pregunta Alberto ya sabiendo la respuesta

**-mhh yo quiero ir al mundo de one piece -decía alegre nayeli -quiero conocer ah luffy y su tripulación**

-yo, ya lo dije al mundo de bleach -decía Luciano con interes- tengo curiosidad en los shimigamis

-pues yo el mundo de katekyo hitman reborn -dijo sofia con timidez -me gustaría platicar con tsuna y reborn-

-albero una cosa mas nos puedes dar frutas del diablo ya que estamos allá-dijo nayeli con brillo en los ojos de emocionada

**–esta bien pero lo que no deben hacer es morir y enamorarse -y chasquea los dedos yaparece una puerta detrás con el símbolo de luffy one piece –vamos, al mundo de one piece , al mundo anime-gritaba con emocion sofia  
-continuara..**


	2. Chapter 2 nuevos nakamas ¿son dioses ?

Un regalo sorpresa  
capitulo 2 nuevos nakamas ¿son dioses?

-aaahhh…..( gritos de auxilio ) vemos que algo o alguien ( son tres) caen del cielo al parecer son Sofía ,Luciano y nayeli lo extraño es que están discutiendo mientras caen

-aaahhh…de quien fue la idea de saltar (decía enojada) -a mi no me mires , yo solo dije que quería una entrada espectacular decía defendiéndose -Luciano es to es tu culpa , decía nayeli mientras lloraba por la caída

-mph.. Yo no tengo la culpa fue zopilote (Sofía) que nos empujo - decía mientras trataba de sentarse en el aire.

-eh... no mientas - digo Sofía apuntándole con el dedo

-ahora, no es el momento de pelear (digo enojada). aaahh zopilote as algo oh vamos ah morir (nayeli)

-zopilote revisa si Alberto no tedio un paracaídas ( señala la bolsa )

-(revisando la bosa y sosteniendo las cosas que se caen ) EHHH…solo hay una.

-EHHHH. ALBERTO IDIOTA... (Grito mientras abrazo a Sofía y ella se puso el paracaídas pero con el peso excesivo se estrellaron con las ramas de los arboles)

Lo que paso antes (CAPITULO ANTERIOR)

-VAMOS, AL MUDO DE ONE PIECE AL MUNDO ANIME (grito entusiasmada Sofía y sus hermanos solo asistieron pero alguien le digo que se detuvieran que aun no acabado de hablar solo se quedaron y escucharon)

-Sofía se que estas entusiasmada, pero tengo que decirles cosas importantes ( digo sonriendo Alberto)

-de que se trata Alberto (Luciano)

-sucede algo malo Alberto, Sofía hizo algo malo (digo nayeli con preocupación)  
-no, no es eso solo que casi se me olvida decirles que también tienen que entrenar en esos mundos

-¿entrenar? Para que Alberto digo Sofía

-como dije antes, los mando ah otros mundos para que sus verdaderos cuerpos sanen correctamente

-así es, pero la pregunta por que entrenar en esos mundos (digo Luciano mientras se colocaba sus lentes)

-yo no entiendo, puedes explicarnos Alberto (dijo nayeli confundida)

-es fácil si entrenan sus almas y hacen mas fuertes ya que así su cuerpo va sanar mas rápido alejándolos de una muerte segura (una voz salida de la nada)

- o sea, que si entrenamos en los tres diferentes mundos nuestros cuerpos se sanaran y así podremos volver a nuestros respectivos cuerpos y así alejarnos de una muerte segura (dijo Sofía)

-ey finalmente entendiste algo sin mi ayuda -digo sarcásticamente Luciano

-zopilote en serio eres tu –digo nayeli sorprendida Alberto solo se quedo callado hasta que reacciono

- cállense, que tiene de malo que yo lo en entendiera – menciono enojada pero un tos la hizo callarse y voltear ah a ver Alberto

-( tosiendo para llamar su atención) bueno prosigamos , además de eso les daré una bolsa que contiene lo necesario par sobrevivir en el mundo de one piece( entrega una bolsa algo vieja, café)lleva la ubicación de la segunda puerta ( bleach),medicina, ropa las frutas del diablo y otras cosas ( se la entrega ah Sofía y ve como se la pone )por favor respeten el día que se tiene que marchar ya que no solo no volverán a su mundo si no que su cuerpo morirá cercas de tres días por eso tienen que cambiarse a otro mundo y no mueran las heridas serán llevadas a sus verdearos cuerpos , traten de no meterse en problemas también no se enamoren si se enamoran de alguien o alguien de ustedes el o ella nos los dejaran irse ah y presupuesto diviértanse y un consejo cuando lleguen coman primero la fruta del diablo , elegí las frutas de sus colores favoritos así que no hay problema son del mismo tamaño ¿ay alguna pregunta?

-si, Alberto que pasaría si les decimos que somos de otro universo ¿pasa algo?

-mhn...Creo que no, mientras no le digas que es un anime y sobre su futuras batallas y también que ya conoces sus nombres y como son eso les asustaría ¡entendieron Luciano ,Sofía

-entonces, solo diremos la verdad pero no toda, vaya que aburrido (Luciano) dijo mientras se quita los lentes

-si, eso significa que nos vamos (apunta la puerta de que tiene una calavera con un sobrero de paja)

-claro (abre la puerta y se escucha el sonido de olas y gaviotas) pero antes de entrar Luciano hablo de nuevo -Oye Alberto, podremos tener una entrada genial no quiero aparecer en medio del océano o algo parecido.

-claro, nayeli agarra la manos de Sofía y tu igual Sofía agarra la mano de Luciano y caminen hasta la puerta yo les diré (Alberto gira y sonríe con los dientes )

Luciano dijo algo nada convencido -Algo me dice que nos mintió

Los tres están cercas de la puerta pero Sofía se impaciento y jalo a Luciano y nayeli ala puerta y se oyen gritos de caída y se cierran la puerta de golpe  
- que divertido, espero que estén bien (se ve que toma su te mientras sonríe)

-Y así queridos lectores yo, Sofía y nayeli estamos en esta caída libre y culpo a Sofía de todo esto

-con quien demonios hablas Luciano- Sofía menciono mirándolo como un rarito

Entonces Luciano contesto – seguro que contigo no, verdad amigo redactor- a mi no me mires yo solo redacto esta historia.

EN ESTOS INSTANTES

-ZOPILOTE HAS ALGO AHORITA MISMO NO ES ASI QUERIDOS LECTORES - (grito Luciano enojado de nuevo rompiendo la cuarta pared) pero Sofía ya se coloco el paracaídas e hizo una señal que se acercaran ella agarro a sus hermanos y justo al tiempo activo el paracaídas Sofía pudo frenar la velocidad y así pudo salvar la vida de sus hermanos entonces la abrazan y ella los protege abrazándolos por mientras ella recibía los golpes y los arañazos de los arboles pero con tantos arboles que había se estrello con algunas ramas –espera no recuerdo que ella hiciera eso, todo esta arreglado verdad, quieres que ella sea la heroína y yo el idiota- Me dijo Luciano como un idiota -¡OYE!- ahora regresemos a la historia.

-(suspiro) no, fue tan malo aterrizamos ilesos -decía nayeli mientras observaba el alrededor

-nayeli, donde esta zopilote, no la veo – decía Luciano

-ahora que lo dices (gritando) ZOPILOTE… DONDE ESTAS- Luciano y nayeli gritan al mismo tiempo y oyen una voz cercas de ellos y ven hacia abajo

-estoy… aquí- digo cansada de falta de aire supongamos que estaba aplastada en el suelo y la ayudaron ah levantarse.

- zopilote, que andabas haciendo no es hora que duermas que subnormal eres

-(ruido de tos) yo no quería estar debajo de ustedes y tu eres el subnormal

-zopilote, lo que importa es que estamos bien –decía preocupada nayeli refiriéndose a la caída -(mirando alrededor) hermanos saben donde estamos- menciono Sofía

-al parecer caímos en una isla desierta, (por lo bueno)- pero se detiene por el rugir del estomago de su gemela y sus hermanos la miraba con cara de comprender

- tranquila, nayeli nosotros también tenemos hambre, zopilote debe de haber algo de comer en la bolsa, podrías revisar, Sofía no se enoja ya que ella también tiene hambre

- (revisando la bolsa, al parecer encontró tres manzanas extrañas Sofía enseña las manzanas a sus hermanos y ellos solo se las quedan viendo una es de color rojo/ naranja con una calavera negra , la otra azul marino/azul cielo con un tridente y la ultima verde oscuro / verde pasto con un símbolo de trueno

- oye zopilote, crees que son las frutas del diablo, se ven sospechosas no es así lectores (menciona Luciano)

-no tengo ni la menor idea con quien hablas pero es cierto, y no que las fruta de diablo son todas diferentes de acuerdo a la habilidad que hay (nayeli)

-he... Ahora que lo mencionas (menciono Sofía)

-zopilote es todo lo que había de alimento ¿verdad? (dijo Luciano)

-si, (Alberto idiota con razón dijo que nos la comiéramos cuando llegáramos) esto es todo el alimento que hay.

-que remedio, tendremos que comérnoslas (agarra la azul Luciano)

- tengo hambre me comeré lo que sea (agarra la verde (nayeli)

- (suspiro) me arriesgare tengo miedo, pero tampoco no soy débil agarra la roja naranja (menciona Sofía) entonces se ve que los tres muerden las manzanas al mismo tiempo pero cuando tragaron el primer mordisco sabe horrible así que apresuran en comerlas lo que extraño es que cuando llegan supuestamente al corazón no hay

- supo horrible (nayeli menciono toda asqueada)

-me dejo un mal sabor de boca (Sofía se quejaba)  
- la mía no supo a nada, espera aun no me la como (se come la fruto Luciano) asqueroso me recuerda a ti Sofía, bueno ahora que hacemos zopilote (Luciano) tu eres la supuestamente hermana mayor.

-mph... (Pone su mano a su barbilla)que tal si nos separamos a ver si algunos de nosotros vemos ah alguien que nos saque de esta isla

-bueno entonces yo voy al este y nayeli a la oeste mientras que Sofía al norte (señalo Luciano)

- nos reuniremos aquí si encontramos ah alguien o si encuentra un peligro pidan ayuda no lo enfrenten solos (dijo Sofía)

- entonces yo me llevo la bolsa ya que soy la encargada de la medicina (Sofía le entrega la bolsa y nayeli la agarra y se la pone) yo ya me voy (se ve corriendo y alejarse)

-yo, también me retiro, nunca se rindan además Sofía acuérdate que tu eres la que mas daño tiene (se voltea y se marcha a su dirección hasta alejarse)

- (suspiro)bueno haber que encuentro -se ve que se marcha y camina pero no se da cuenta lo diferente que cambio cuando comieron esas manzanas sus ojos cambiaron de color al mismo color que las frutas Sofía de naranja , Luciano azules, nayeli verde si quieren preguntar buen volvamos ala historia los "niños" se separaron para así encontrar alguien pero al mismo tiempo en un barco no tan legos de la isla

NO LEJOS DE AQUELLA ISLA:

Un pequeño barco con una calavera pirata con un sombrero de paja navega tranquilamente , mientras la tripulación de esta seguía haciendo sus típicas locuras ,

-¡Luffy ¡ - llamo de repente un rubio furioso llama al muchacho que estaba jugando con un reno y un tirador

-¿te has comido toda la comida que había en la bodega - ( pregunto ) aun que seria una tonta pregunta ya que tiene la boca llena de su capitán. el rubio cocinero no lo pensó dos veces lo que hizo su capitán ,luffy lo pagara con múltiples patadas en la cara dejándolo aun lado y al tiempo se convirtieron en moretones

-¿y ahora que hacemos? Nos quedamos sin comida, solo queda la verdura y no creo que con eso podamos seguir navegando tranquilamente

-tranquilo sanji-kun, creo que prontos llegaremos a una isla llamada….la navegante se congelo cuando vio el nombre de la isla, pero cierta chica (robín)le quito el mapa y vio el nombre y sonrió y miro a su capitán (nami) trato de no decir el nombre pero fue atrapada por una manos ( ya saben como es luffy imagínenselo )

-capitán, el nombre de la isla es olimpo : la isla de los dioses y demonios , al parecer es la única isla cerca y además ahí nacieron y murieron...

-¡¿una isla? AVENTURA…-grito el capitán y recibiendo otra patada del rubio (sanji)

- no interrumpas a robin-swan- dijo en la frase meloso hacia la mujer , para luego regañar a luffy – además es tu culpa que estemos en esta situación –pero cuando robin iban de nuevo hablar nami pudo zafarse y gritar –NO ES ESA ISLA ES PELIGROSA –pero con ese grito luffy se intereso mas en la isla y decir VAMOS.. AVENTURA-y con ese volumen despertó al espadachín ( zoro)  
y hizo que se acercara el reno ( chopper ) y el tirador ( usopp) sanji se quedo cercas de robín y una nami a punto de explotar

-CHICOS , NOS VAMOS DE AVENTURA . al oír eso tal como chopper y usopp gritaron aventura. Aventura de felicidad pero cierta chica no estaba feliz ( nami) y robin la desato y asi proseguir  
-(sonido de golpe) IDIOTAS ESA ISLA ES PELIGROSA HASTA SU NOMBRE LO DICE es lugar esta protegido no solo por criaturas de mar si no por un clima salvajemente impredecible y no es lo peor hay demonios en la isla que protegen tres tumbas de tres dioses que pueden controlar el cielo , mar y hasta el infierno eso hizo que chopper y usopp temblaran de miedo y zoro y sanji solo esperaban una respuesta que creo que ya es obvia mientras que robin miraba asu capitán con una ligera sonrisa ,  
-VAMOS HACIA OLIMPO digo con entusiasmo y con ganas de una aventura robín amplio su sonrisa y zoro y sanji solo suspiraron y chopper y usopp trataron de recapacitarlo pero cuando toma una decisión nada lo cambia, mientras que nami fue vencida por su entusiasmo llorando estilo anime al igual que chopper y usopp pero una voz (robin ) les dijo que supieran mas de la isla pero luffy estaba tan entusiasmado que tuvo que hablar ala tripulación  
-que pasa robín digo un ya calmado luffy  
-si, es que hay mas que solo protección en la isla en esa isla hay muchas historias pero la historia de los tres dioses que muriron es mas complicado –robin mira a todos nami se unio y relato la otra parte  
-en esa isla nacieron tres hijos de un dios que se devoraba sus propios hijos los dioses de esta historia son Zeus el dios del cielo ,poseído el rey delos mares y hades dios del infierno ellos derrotaron a su padre y encerarlo en una lapida en el fondo del mar pero algo malo sucedió

-hades fue fraccionado por sus hermano y al mismo tiempo Zeus ya no confiaba en sus hermano Poseidón y así lucharon por el poder los tres hermanos murieron ya que solo un dios puede matar a otro ( es mi versión no se quejen )  
sanji saco sus cigarrillos y empezó ah hablar dicendo-una historia bastante triste

-pero por que la s protección (zoro)

-es sencillo Zeus ,Poseidón y hades pensaron que alguna día revivirían por eso es la protección para que asi sus nuevas vidas no sean afectadas por otros seres vivos y asi vivir como humanos normales

-y cuando renazcan ellos decidirán desactivar las protecciones por eso es peligroso eh luffy ( nami)

Pero durante la explicación luffy se quedo dormido pero nami lo despertó golpes en la cabeza para despertarlo lo que no se dieron cuenta es que el barco se acercaba a una isla como si alguien los estuviera llamando ( cuando empezaron la esplicacion de la isla el barco se fue directamente a ella hasta  
nami..eso duele pero luego grito TIERRA…TIERRA..TODOS MIREN todos los presentes y miraron que era una isla que se podían ver un templo y un pequeño pueblo ( romano/griego)  
robín fue la que reconocio la isla al igual nami - ES LA ISLA OLIMPO… grito diciéndose asi misma como llegamos tan rápido (nami)

Robín veía el paisaje mientras que zoro se fue a dormir ( por mientras ) y sanji fue a ver el paisaje con robín mientras que nami trataba de girar el timón pero no funcionaba hasta que se asomo a ver junto con usopp y chopper y vieron que abajo el barco era arrastrado por ballenas ( enormes) luffy estaba gritando de alegría no solo por la isla sido por también por las ballenas  
es como si nos estuvieran mostrando la entrada ( robin )como si alguien nos llamarra

El barco de los muwivara pasaron unos minutos para llegar a costa/ marea baja para llegar a tierra firme los primeros en Salir fuero luffy que salido corriendo seguido ( arrastrando) ah usopp sanji y zorro fueron por comida y las chicas exploraron el pueblo en ruinas  
chopper fue el único que se quedo en el barco pero lo que lo asusto fue ver un chico de cabellera negra con ropas blancas y pudo ver sus ojos azul cielo y marino el chico tenia una expresión de sorprendido pero luego desvaneció al ver la bandera pirata y chopper miro al ver que sostenia y vio una mano herida goteando de sangre que la sangre y de que no ensucio su ropa con su sangre y muchacho volvió ah verlo con una sonrisa alegre y se volteo y se marchaba pero chopper lo detenido

-espera ,Estas herido ..puedo curarte soy doctor dijo chopper en tono de preocupación al ver lo sangrar

-No, gracias lo agradezco pero mis hermanas me están esperando  
-pero.. tu herida  
-ah eso es solo un rasguño mis hermanas están mas heridas que yo (luciano) chopper iba ah hablar pero Luciano le impidió ya que tiene prisa -soy Luciano ,si de verdad eres un doctor voy por mis hermanas ellas lo necesitan mejor que yo -se ve marchar y alegarse chopper se sorprendio y grito

-que no digieron que la isla esta desierte ..entonces lo que vi fue un fantasma -pero espera la sangre aun sigue ahí entonces digo también que tenia hermanas heridas mas que el…ah esperame grita chopper ya con su ( mochila) para alcazar ah luciano

LUCIANO ANTES QUE LLEGARAN LOS MUWIVARAS  
después de separase luciano fue a su dirrecion indicada camino un buen rato vieno alrededor sentía que esta isla le traía recuerdos tristes pero esa tristeza y esa agonía no era suya  
Luciano

Por que me siento asi es como si me hubieran traición en esta isla.. no..no tengo que pensar as tengo que encontrar un barco o alguin que nos puedan ayudar

Pero el sonido del mar lohizo despertar de sus pensamientos camino con mas deprisa al parecer la isla lo estaba observando

Pero algo le sujeto la mano al parecer es una parte de un rosal  
-pero.. que demonios es como si me lo impidiera ir al mar –pensaba Luciano mientras que tiraba su mano para ir se el pedaso de rosal lo solto se escondio de nuevo pero lo dejo gravemente herido la mano Luciano ignoro el dolor y camino de nuevo ha dirrecion del mar  
-eso fue estraño.. espero que nada le suceda ah zopilote y nayeli pensaba pero se detuvo cuando oyo una voz que conocía

-TIERRA..TIERRA..-de inmediato Luciano se escondio detrás de un árbol vieno que ah escondidas que se divedian para explorar la isla ya solo se mostro pero lo que le impresiono no fue solo el reno si no también la bandera  
-que concidiensa, vamos al mundo de one piece y nos encontramos con la tripulación de luffy pensaba mirando ah chopper - tengo que volver nayeli estará conteta de oir la noticia pensaba Luciano sonreía alegremente se volteo pero el reno –lo detuvo

-espera , estas herido ..puedo curarte soy doctor decía el reno con tono de preocupado Luciano paro sin ver al reno doctor  
-no,gracias lo agradesco pero mis hermanas me esperan (Luciano) tengo que volver pensaba pero cuando iba de nuevo ah caminar el reno hablo de nuevo-

-pero..tu herida -alparecer el pequeño reno se preocupa por una persona que ni siquiera conoce

-es solo un rasguño mis hermanas están mas heridas que yo al parecer no lo voy ah convencer de quedarse voy ah intentar una indirecta

-soy Luciano ,si de verdad eres un doctor voy por mis hermanas ellas lo necesitan mejor que yo  
al fin demasiada presión a ver si me sigue o se queda de todos modos voy ah volver pensaba mientras se alegaba y oyo grito y mormullos del pequeño reno hasta que oyo un ESPERAME  
Luciano se sorprendio al parecer entendio la indirecta ( se voltea viendo un reno corriendo hacia el ) se detiene cercas de Luciano  
-y yo pensé que no vendrías –decia Luciano con algo de broma –lugo el reno toma un poco de aire y dice con cansacio  
-soy..chopper decía con cansacion –soy doctor quiero ayudarte a ti y tus hermanas  
Luciano se sorprendio pero luego sorio amablemente y digo

-gracias te lo agradesco , entonces nos vamos mis hermanas me esperan -decia mientras veía a chopper- el solo ansistio y siguieron caminando platicando de cualquier cosa pero su conversación fue interrupida por una meliodosa voz que canta ba ah su dirección Luciano no lo dudo era la voz de nayeli

CON LUFFY Y USOPP

Luffy y usopp ahora caminaban tranquilos pero usopp tenia mucho miedo que se escondia detrás de luffy mientras que luffy buscaba de alla por alla buscando algo divertido hasta que escucho una bonita voz que hizo tomar a usopp e ir hacia la voz cuando llagaron vieron ah una chica sentada en una roca de cabello castaño claro y corto hasta los hombro su copete cubria uno de sus ojos verde oscuro/fosforescente vestido blanco en sus piernas traía su machila y cantaba feliz la chica los ignoraba solo concentrarse en la canción y soreile al cielo ( no soy dueña de la canción –onegai twis su opening )

Kitto meguriawaseta tenshi no hon no kimagure da yo  
Magarikado de atta mitai ni futto hajimatteta

Dou ni mo nannai kimochi  
Taisetu sugiru kara moteamasu  
Sanpomichi de fuita suna kaze kokoro ga hayatteku

Setunasa hagurakasu no ni wa nareteru no ni  
Konna toki dake namida ga tomerarenai no wa naze darou?

Aimai na kisetsu dakara koso  
Kasuka na tezawari kokoro de kanjite  
Kagirareta toki wo ikiru kara  
Tatanda tsubasa wo ima sugu hirogete  
Tatoe niji ga kowaretemo sora wa matteiru

Kitto kara no naka de wa subete da to omotteita koto mo  
Hitotsu soto ni dereba mugen ni nagarekieru KAKERA

Konnanja sugu ni kako no kuzu ni natteshimau to aseru kedo  
Yasashisa ni yowasa ga tokedashi fui ni ashi ga tomaru

Namida wo moteasoberu hodo yoyuu ga nai  
Kondo dake wa kokoro wo gomakasu you na uso tsukenai!

Toki wa modoranai dakara koso  
Chiisana tameiki kokoro de kanjite  
Kagayakeru suna wa yume wo mite  
Tatanda tsubasa ni minami kaze ukete  
Nagai tabi no hajimari wo kumo ni kataridasu

Koko ni shikanai MONO wo  
Koko kara hajimaru toki wo  
Kokoro no hitomi ni utsushi  
Soshite subete wo kanji you  
HOKORI mamire no tsubasa wa  
Koukai mo kitto kate ni suru  
Ima dakara Sou konna ima dakara koso...  
Tomado de  
Aimai na kisetsu dakara koso  
Tashika na kandou kokoro ni kizande  
Kawareru ashita ga areba koso  
Tatanda tsubasa wa sora wo wasurenai  
Tatoe niji ga kowaretemo sora wa matteiru  
Sore ga chiisana hane demo kaze wo dakishimete  
al terminar la canción se oyero aplausos y gritos ella volteo y su mirada tania la expresión de sorpresa y alegría -OYE..TU SE MI NAKAMA

Pero antes que pudiera hablar la joven cantante se oyo una voz familiar para ella  
NAYELI..-de los arbustos salía un chico con ropas blancas cabellerra nagra oscura con ojos azules cielo/mar el chico se diregio asi la chica para se bajara ella solo miro la mano herida y ella misma bajo lo estraño es que no venia solo traía al reno pegado ah su pierna el pequeño reno se desato y se fue asu capitán  
-LUFFY…gritaba de alegría hasta que hablo el tirador  
-oye chopper quienes son- preguntaba mirando a Luciano y nayeli-chopper se pego en la frente sabiendo que Luciano esta herido y nayeli estaba enferma ( estaban platicando )

Pero chopper iba ah corre pero cuando vio que nayeli le estaba atendiendo solo miro y la hablo ah luffy

-luffy , estas personas no son peligrosas –lachica de ahí (señala ah nayeli) es nayeli victoria y el chico deque esta junto con ella es su hermano (señala ah Luciano ) es Luciano Alberto  
(pero conociendo ah luffy )  
CON LUCIANO Y NAYELI :  
después de bajarse de la roca (nayeli) nayeli saco de la bolsa su caja de primeros auxilios y empezó ah lipiar la herida

-luka donde te lastimas te –preguntaba atendiendo la herida

-una raíz de un rosal me lastimo  
-ehh. Ah ti también -decia sorprendida pero luego de quitar la sangre (limpiar) vio que la cortada  
-como ati también nayeli –decia preocupado  
-si , cuando nos separamos me ataco un rosal ( mostro su pierna ya vendada )

-si ati te ataco y ami también entoces sofia …-se detuvo cuan nayeli miraba abajo  
-sofia ah un no ha vuelto .. estoy muy procupada

-nayeli , no te procupes ah sofia no le gusta que la vean débil ( decía mientras la abrazaba )

-( sorie )Si es cierto como dicen mala yerba nunca muere ( decía mientras desacia el abrazo ) su hermano le devolví la sonrisa pero un voz los hizo voltearse ah luffy ,chopper y usopp  
-USTEDES SEAN MIS NAKAMAS ..decia con alegría usopp le regaño diciendo-oye no le pidas ah cualquiera que sea tu nakama (señala ah luciano y nayeli )pero lo que no se esperaban es una respuesta  
-claro , con mucho gusto –decia con una sonrisa amable (Luciano )

-si va mis hermanos también yo voy -con una sonrisa entusiasmo

Luffy y chopper celebran usopp parecía en shok por la respuesta pero luego pregunto  
-nayeli..cierto tu dijiste tus hermanos ay mas de ustedes -pregunto y nayeli con testo  
-si, yo ,Luciano y nuestra hermana mayor ,creo que somos los únicos en la isla –explicaba  
usopp se quedo congelado y luffy y chopper celebran por otra naskama

Nayeli ,zopilote aun no ha vuelto ,tal vez deberíamos ir ah buscarla (Luciano)  
-si se esta atrasando -(nayeli) capitán .. vamos por nuestra hermana le gustaría venir con nosotros luffy solo sonrio de oreja o oreja y usopp le miraba diciéndose por favor que no lo piense y chopper se aferraba al pirena de Luciano de nuevo y asi luffy agarro a Luciano y nayeli en cada brazo de goma junto con chopper pegada a la pierna de Luciano salieron corriendo y usopp tuvo que corre tras ellos

CON NAMI Y ROBIN :  
nami y robín después de separarse del grupo llegaron alas ruinas una cuidad robin examinaba las ruinas mientras que nami hacia un mapa de la isla después decidieron ir al templo ,y visitar las tumbas de los dioses pero al llegar vieron tres estatuas enormes representando ah cada dios  
ala derecha hades y la izquierda Poseidón y en el centro Zeus lo que las curioso mas es que habían una mochila en cada estatua de diferente color y una carta en la estatua de hades nami se acerco y agarro la carta  
- que extraño que no vimos a nadie aquí (nami)  
- lo sabremos si lees la carta , navegante parece que nos dirán por que las mochilas enfrente de cada estatua –nami solo asistió y abrió el sobre y empezó ah leerla  
para :sea quien seas has encontraron la carta  
de : la persona que te dirá algo gracioso  
te estoy pidiendo que cuides a tres personas que están en esta isla ellos están enfermos mas la mayor son personas que tiene un poder que no dudaría nadie ignorar te lo pido protege a estas personas y no los dejes que se pelen por que te arrepentirás. Las mochilas son para ellos deséenselo  
PD: creo que tus amigos ya los conocieron

-pero que ..demonios-nami arrugo la carta y la arrogo -diciendo –quien se crre en darme ordenes  
-navegante-san creo que la carta , nos señala que hay personas en esta isla  
-mhh..ahora que lo pienso la carta nos dice que cuidemos de unas personas –decia mientras examinaba una mochila cercanas a una estatua

-navegate-san también dice que les entregemos las mochilas ah ellos –pero nami no la hizo caso y lo que encontró fue ropa y medicamentos y otra carta

Pero que demonios no la tire y ve donde la tiro y no estaba ahí peroera otra carta y la empezó ah leer que hizo que se sentiría tiste la carta esplico por que están ahí y su accidente (ósea toda la verdad pero no toda )  
-robin ,vámonos tenemos que encontralos tenemos que hablar con ellos (sorie )

Robin solo asiste sonriendo y tomando las mochilas y se marchan ah encontrar a los demás y buscar ah las personas que les indicaron la carta

CON SOFIA : sofia caminaba adolorida por todo el cuerpo al parecer fue atacada por un rosal vivo pero lo estraño esque nadamas ataco asus brazon y piernas haciendo ah ella cansada sofia ignoro el dolor diciéndose asi misma no soy débil..demonios esto duele mentalmente se detuvo y avanzo aunos arbustos que la llevaron a un prado verde y en medio había una roca como para sentarse y vio que al lado había una mesa con tres sillas cuando sofia lo vio se sintió con ira , tristeza y melancolía

-por que .. me siento asi ,tal vez sea por perdida de sangre –sofia camino asi la roca para sentarse (sin dejar de ver la mesa ) hasta que se aburrió y empezó ah cantar una canción ya que tenia el presentimiento que tiene que cantar  
( no , soy dueña de la canción oh anime )( scandal shukan sentimentalde full metal alchemist )Sofía empieza cantando con una voz digamos ah ese estilo ( solo imagínenselo )mientras cantaba un peliverde y rubio la veían cantar

Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga  
Kyou mo  
Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru  
hoshigatte ita mono wo te ni shite mo  
Sunao ni  
Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou?

Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
Itami ga unda kakera de.

Donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
Hitori de kangaechatte ima wo mayou yori ashita wo  
Mukaeni yukunda

Zutto omotte itai kokoro ni jirai  
SWITCH wa kitte nai  
Kawaranai mirai kowashita itsumo boku wo  
Miteru arifureta MELODY ga  
Kudaranai to hitoni warawaretemo kira kira  
Naosa ra kagayaku no wa naze darou?

Naniga hontou de uso ga nikutsu janakute  
Kanjite itai kokoro de

Kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
Gomakashitakunai yo, kizutsuita to shitemo  
wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hodo muzugaru  
Boku mo arukara

Nakeru kurai ao zora  
Kousatende te wo nobashita  
Juunen go mo konna fuuni  
Irare ru kana isshou ni

Donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta

Genkai datte konnan datte  
Akirametakunai yo  
Kono mama hanasanaide  
Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migi te no nukumori  
Koko ni aru kara

Cuando termino de cantar vio que dos personas la vieron y escucharon cantar ( ligeramente sonrojada ) pero luego los reconocio eran sanji y zoro que se acercaban  
CON ZORO Y SANJI ( MINUTOS ANTES QUE SOFIA CANTARA )  
zoro y saji estaba peleando sanji diciéndolo que no se perdiera pero zoro no paraba de perderse por ello debía volver y buscarlo haciendo el camino mas largo en buscar comida  
-marimo idiota como demonios se puede perder en cuanto me doy la vuelta – dijo sanji enfadado mientras otra vez debía volver a por zoro

Mientras que zoro daba vueltas –otra vez se ha perdido ese ceja de sushi , mira que perderse ..

Paro de hablar al precartarse que había alguien mas vio un prado verde y una chica de cabello castaño oscuro con un vestido blanco con adornos naranjas pudo notar que tenia unos ojos rojo/naranja brillante al parecer se fue ah sentar en aquella roca zoro trato de hablar con ella pero fue pateado por sanji  
-marimo idiota nada mas me doy vuelta y usted se pierde –(sanji molesto)  
-shh,cállate cejas de sushi mira ( señala ah sofia )  
sanji no se lo podía creer había una chica sentada en una roca mirando al cielo de un cabello castaño oscuro precioso que le llegaba ala cintura y unos ojos de un color rojo/naranja brillantes que se perdió en ellos se fijo en lo que lleva :un vestido blanco de verano con adornos rojo/naranja pero iba descalza y podía ver las heridas de brazos y piernas  
-pero que hace aquí esta dama parece herida tengo que hacer algo pero siento que no es como nami-swan o robin –swan pero tampoco no parece cualquier otra mujer es mas preciosa que otra mujer que haya visto pensaba pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando la chica canto (sofia)zoro y sanji solo la vieron cantar parecían sorprendidos por su voz hasta que termino zoro hizo un paso en falso y (sofia) se sorprendio cuando vieron sus caras y bajo de la roca y ellos aprovecharon para ir hablar con ella ella dejo de tener esa mirada de sorprendida a una de autoridad  
-puedo preguntar por que se escondían decía- podiendo sus brazos en la cintura  
-perdon no queríamos interrupirte , por eso nos escodimos –dijo sanji y luego vio ah zoro para verlo mover la cabeza  
ah escuchar eso la chica dejo de tener esa mirada ah una amable y timida eso hizo que se sonrojaran ligeranmente  
-perdon, mi nombre es sofia dijo con una sonrisa que los hizo sorojarse ah ambos (ligeramente )  
-emm.. soy zoro roronoa se presento después de unrato y zoro se precato que sanji no decía nada hasta que hablo -tu,cejas de sushi , deja de mirar tanto y di algo –digo repentinamente zoro al precartarse que sanji no decía nada aun.. –eh, ah si claro..soy sanji, mi preciosa dama –dijo el rubio a la vez que se acercaba y se agachaba ala altura de la chica para besarle la mano , a lo que ella se sonrojo por esa cercanía del chico ,mucho gusto sofia –swan  
sofia-swan,nosabia que había una persona como tu en esta isla deshabitada –dijo sanji con su pose de caballero delante de ella  
-es una larga historia –tengo que ir le ah avisar a luka y nayeli pensaba pero al mismo tiempo zoro y sanji discutían por que no la ayudas y cosas asi del uno ah otro, sofia se dirvertia viendo una de aquella peleas en directa de ambos chicos  
mientras que,ambos chicos seguían discutiendo , arpartados minimatente de la chica , de repente salio volando algo de esntre los arbustos gritando como loco hacia ellos,  
-CHICOS, HAN ENCONTRADO ALGO PARA COMER  
sofia se sorprendio al parecer era el capitán de los sobrero de paja , pero lo que la sorprendio aun mas es que tenia cargando en cada brazo a sus hermanos , vio como los bajaban y fue ah dar un abrazo de goma en un fuerte abrazo,Luciano y nayeli recuperaron la conciencia y se levantaron sofia fue a ver como estaban y Luciano fue el primero en hablar  
-ah zopilote al fin te encontramos , (Luciano)  
-zopilote , donde estabas –(nayeli ) decía con un poco de preocupada -jejeje ..es que me ataco un rosal y con la perdida de sangre me canse y me quede aquí ..decia mientras que daba una sonrisa tímida

Zopilote, ati también-(Luciano) -como , que ami también luka –decia pero logro ver que la pierna y mano de Luciano y nayeli estaban vendad – Luciano y nayeli le contaron cuando el rosal los ataco chopper fue quitado por nayeli de la pierna de Luciano para asi sentarse a gusto ( Igual sofia y nayeli) nayeli empezó con los primeros auxilios limpiando y vemdando los brazos y piernas de sofia  
luffy,gritando los anteriores nombrados , para dejar de hacer presión con ssu brazos

-shi,shi, shi – reia el jovencapitan mientras dejava libre asus compañeros y por primera vez se daba cuenta de sofia ,al igual zoro y sanji con los dos cercas de sofia  
-anda, quien eres , comida babeo luffy mientras hacia de tragarse ah sofia pero fue detenido por una patada y una katana  
- pero si seras iditota – gritaron ala vez que lo golpearon -como crees que sofia -swan sea comida decía pero fue interrupido por alguien  
-listo zopilote si te duele algo me avisas , si ( nayeli) decía con una sonrisa -gracias nayeli, te debo una hermanita ( sofia)  
-yo igual zopilote , yo también le debo ( Luciano) zoro y sanji solo vieron la ecena hasta que vino usopp corriendo de la misma dirección que vino luffy gritando –LUFFY ..CHOPPER pero dejo de gritar cuando vio a luffy ,sanji,zoro y unchopper desmayado luego puso su mirada alos hermanos la nueva integrante tenia el cabello largo y hasta la cintura utilizaba el mismo vestido que nayeli solo que ella los ardornos eran rojo /naranja su cabello castaño oscuro y ojos rojo/naranja -usopp iba ah hablar pero cercas de ellos aparecieron nami y robín ( robín utilizaba sus poderes para cargarlas )cargando tres mochilas de los mismos colors que sus ojos rojo /naranja,azul cielo/mar,verde oscuro /pistache robín miro ah todos y vio ah tres hermanos viéndolos  
-entonces la carta decía la verdad (Nami) robín ya puedes dárselas  
-robín hizo que aparecieran las manos que traían las mochilas enfrente de sofia ,Luciano y nayeli para entragarsela ellos solo las tomaron diendo-gracias..saben quienes somos  
-no la verdad no lo sabemos pero encontramos una carta que nos dice que tenemos que protegerlos (nami)  
nami-swan,robin-swan decía en modo enamorado-  
-callate cejas de sushi ,no ves que nos están explicando  
-callate , marimo –zoro solo lo ignoro por que tenia curiosidad en esos tres nami ,  
- a que te refieres con que tiene ( tenemos) protegerlos -pregunto usopp  
-cuando fuimos al templo encontramos una carta que nos explica que ellos son la rencarnación de los dioses (nami)  
-( siliencio incomodo )todos se quedaron sorprendidos luffy solo sonreía de oreja ah oreja sabiendo que sus nuevos nakamas son dioses chopper y usopp se desmayaron sanji no sabia que decir zoro sonrio sabiendo que ellos no se ven normales robín solo soreia, nami solo suspiraba ella pesaba que seria mas mayores pero solo son adolecentes de 13-años  
CON SOFIA, , LUCIANO Y NAYELI :  
QUE…ALBERTO IDIOTA QUE HAS HECHO –gritaron en su mente los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo  
-alberto, esta ves te pasaste (nayeli) pensaba mientras veía la tripulaccion -idiota no que dijiste la verda ,adivino que también les dijiste que que nos cuidaran (Luciano ) gritaba enojado mentalmente

-alberto ( suspira ) que tramas y eso de rencarnacion de dioses -decia rendida mentalmente –primero el salto ah aire libre ahora esto-pensaba hasta que decidio presentarse / o hablar  
-etto.. soy sofia .. –se presentaba -y ellos son mis hemanos , soy la mayor –soy Luciano ..-lo decía sonriendo –soy el del medio - soy nayeli -le decía con voz entusiasta – soy la menor de los tres , aun que somos trillizos -y ustedes quienes son –pregunte-si claro como si no supiera –me dije a mi misma en mis pensamientos (

La tripulación se salieron del shok y se presentaron cada uno  
-shi shi shi ,soy luffy – el capitán  
-soy sanji ( enciende un cigarrillo ) –el cocinero de la tripulación  
- zoro ronronoa – dijo con los brazos cruzados –el primer oficial  
soy nami- dijo mientras se acercaba mas ah los hermanos –la navegante de la tripulación  
-soy el gran capitán usopp-reia pero luffy digo-hey yo soy el capitán (luffy)  
soy chopper –diciendo mientras ve ah los hermanos –soy el doctor de la tripulación

-yo soy robín la arqueóloga de esta tripulación mucho gusto ustedes tiene un color de ojos muy especiales dignos de unos dioses  
-sofia y nayeli no entendieron muy bien pero Luciano miro ah nayeli y se fijo que sus ojos ahora son verde oscuro / pistache conbinados igual paso con sofia ella vio que su hermano ahora son azul cielo/ mar , mientras que nayeli veía que a sus dos hermanos sofia tenia unos hermosos ojos rojo/naranja y Luciano azul cielo/mar se que quedaron viéndose uno ah otros sabiendo que fue culpa de esa frutas del diablo pero la pregunta aui por que robín nos dice dioses


	3. Chapter 3 la propuesta

No soy dueña de nada excepto por la idea de la historia

Un regalo sorpresa  
después de la presentación los hermanos Sofía, Luciano y nayeli decidieron buscar una explicación explicita de por que Alberto les digo tal mentira de ser dioses y averiguar que poderes and obtenido de las frutas del diablo pero ..ahora tenían un problema

(normal)

-Y ahora que hacemos zopilote ,decía mientras evadida las miradas nayeli.

-zopilote tenemos que explicarles la verdad ,dijo Luciano refiriéndose que son de otro mundo  
-( suspiro ) pero que digo ,que tal no , nos creen hermanos .pensaba Sofía cubriéndole el flequillo y sus hermanos solo la miran sabiendo que tiene mucha presión  
-ya se .luciano puedes revisar las mochilas ,tal vez alberto nos dejo una carta también

-esta bien , nayeli me ayudas  
-ah, claro

-cuando espulgaron las tres bolsa hallaron dos cartas una en la roja/naranja y la otra en la verde oscura y clara

-zopilote ,encontramos dos cartas decía nayeli mientras se las entregaba

-zopilote no te quedes pasmada leelas decía ya enojado Luciano  
-claro, no te enojes .abre la primera carta y sus hermanos solo se acercan mas

de: su hermano Alberto para :los trillizos  
hola queridos hermanitos , la respuestas se las diré en esta carta 1:las frutas del diablo ,digamos que son las únicas similares deacuerdo que tiene los poderes de los tres dioses olímpicos oh sea Zeus ,Poseidón , hades ah y sobre los colores de ojos adivinen quien tiene que poderes  
2:la isla ,tenia que ponerlos en una isla en que se sintieran en familia y donde también tiene una misión ayudar a unos dioses que murieron ahí  
3:la mentira en realidad le dije que necesitaban ayuda ah que sus rencarnaciones de los dioses oses ustedes pero si quieren decir la verdad háganlo ahora oh sino no podrán salir de la isla oh del este mundo

bueno a adiós  
-pero que ,

-por lo menos sabemos un poco  
-y ahora quien les dice que somos de otro mundo –decía Luciano mirando a sus hermanas -yo les dijo –decía rendida después de todo yo soy la mayor

(muwivara )

La tripulación solo se quedaron boquiabierto ah la revelación que les dio nami y robín que son la rencarnación de los tres dioses ,que tiene que salir de la isla por que al parecer la isla ya no existirá y que es su responsabilidad de cuidarlos por que cualquier pirata o la marina podrían utilizarlos como armas  
-y que hacemos capitán –decia robín

-shi shi shi interesante ellos ya son mis nakamas reia luffy

- la mayoría excepto por robín

-hey luffy apenas los conoces y quieres que sean tus nakamas –decia usopp refiriéndose al encuentro con nayeli

-yo no tengo que conocerlos para saber que son buenas personas –decía alegre luffy  
-yo no tengo objeciones de que se queden los hermanos ,decía sanji con un tono burlón  
-ami igual ,no importa que sean dioses , decia zoro con un tono de interés  
- yo igual luffy al parecer están muy heridos ,decia chopper refiriéndose al encuentro con Luciano  
-luffy razónalo son dioses podrían matarnos , decía con miedo usopp pero nami le pego antes que prosiga  
-si serán idiota ,que no ves que son niños como cres que podrían ,decía nami enojada

-navegante san de acuerdo ah la historia hades es el que se encargaba del infierno ósea que la mayor pueda tener esos poderes  
-ósea que Sofía sea la rencarnación de hades decía mami con el ceño fruncido  
pero antes que pudieran hablar de nuevo los hermano se acercaron ah ellos toda la tripulación vieron que Sofía empezó hablar  
-chicos les tengo que hablar sobre algo ,decía Sofía

ella explico junto con sus hermanos que son de otro mundo y sobre sus accidente ,que estarán en esta mundo por un tiempo y que también tienen que ayudar ah los tres dioses olímpicos como sus rencarnaciones , también que tiene sus poderes por que comieron una fruta extraña la tripulación quedo en shok pero al mismo tiempo ya sabían que ,un dios no sangra .

mientras que lo contaba, los chicos la miraban serios .ningunos de la tripulación se habían imaginado que fueran de otro mundo y menos que hubieran sufrido tanto en tan poco tiempo .

cuando termino de hablar , en parte se sintió liberada lo había agradecido haberlo contado pero por otra parte sentía que sino le creyeran ellos nunca volverían ah casa , se sentía inútil al lado de la tripulación , pero no lo demostró por sus hermanos  
sin darse cuenta sus hermanos la abrasaron , acogiéndola y protegiéndola , Sofía les devolvió su abrazo sabiendo que Luciano y nayeli también se sentían así

-será mejor separarnos ,parecemos sándwich –rio Sofía sus hermanos sabían cuando animarla  
todos se rieron ante el comentario de su nueva nakama  
-cierto , eso me recordó algo grito el luffy de siempre , todos los presentes le miraron extraños por repentino comentario de su capitán , aunque ya se lo habían lo que vendría -  
SANJI..COMIDA  
pero serás idiota, primero tendremos que regresar al barco contesto sanji viendo a los hermanos  
-es verdad venga tenemos que llegar cuanto antes al barco , grito luffy mientras agarraba otra vez a los hermanos Sofía tuvo que subirse ah su espalda y salió disparado adelantándose

-pero serás idiota ,ten cuidado con los trillizos –grito mami mientras los seguía

-he y luffy espérame decía chopper mientras corría

-luffy…decía- usopp también corriendo al tratar de alcanzarlos

-lo han sentido verdad – pregunto robín inesperadamente la arqueóloga

-si al parecer Sofía –chan ha sufrido bastante con el accidente que agradeció el abrazo de sus hermanos y agradeció la propuesta de luffy (Sofía no lo sabe pero ya son nakamas )-respondió sanji mientras caminaba sabiendo lo que preguntaba robín

-me pregunto , que habrá hecho el accidente para que sus hermanos la abrasaran como si no la dejaran llorar-decía zoro mientras caminaba

-no lo se , pero no pienso dejar que vuelva ah sufrí los hermanos ,decía robín mientras caminaba hacia la dirección de zoro y sanji  
-ni yo –decía zoro y sanji al mismo tiempo  
y como si nada zoro , sanji y robin empezaron andar , dejando el tema

Mientras que luffy ya había llegado al barco seguido por nami chopper y usopp cansados luffy solo bajo ah Luciano y nayeli, Sofía se bajo de el para ver si seguían vivos  
-he y luka , nayeli están despiertos decía en tono burlón sofia  
-estoy muy mareada ,decía nayeli mientras trataba de pararse  
-esta es la segunda vez que hace eso ,decía Luciano mareado tratándose de para

-jajajaja ..reia sofia  
-he y no te rías zopilote –dijo lucia enojado  
-ya luka no te enojes es gracioso ,decía nayeli tratando de mantener a un Luciano enojado  
pero cuando Sofía termino de reír trato de hablar pero empezó ah toser

-zopilote te encuentras bien ,decía nayeli preocupada por la salud de sofia

-estoy bien (tose) solo estoy un poco débil ,decía Sofía tratando de que nayeli no se preocupe  
-zopilote no mientas acuérdate que eres la mas afectada ,decía Luciano ahora preocupado y enojado

tose con mas frecuencia hasta arrodillarse

-pero que , al parecer algo le sucede a mi cuerpo ,decía mientras veía su mano con sangre

-he y zopilote ,decía Luciano y nayeli pero cuando su hermana tosía sangre empezaron ah corre  
-HEY ZOPILOTE. Gritaban al mismo tiempo sabiendo que algo malo pasa a su cuerpo verdadero ,pero antes de corre nayeli estaba leyendo la segunda carta Luciano sabia su expresión

luffy estaba siendo regañado por nami y usopp pero cuando oyeron el grito también empezaron ah corre hacia Sofía ,chopper luego atendió ah Sofía  
-umm..

-tose mientras veía ah chopper –q-que pasa ,pregunto al ver inspeccionada sus pulmones  
-eh-viendo la cara de preocupación de Sofía-tienes sangra en los pulmones ,tal ves tu accidente te lo causo pero si tienes una cirugía y te sacan la sangre de los pulmones podrás sobrevivir decía chopper en tono serio y tiste –comento el reno después de explicarle la situación a la chica ,nayeli se dirigió con su mochila y le entrego unas pastillas ah Sofía

-que es nayeli. Pregunto con algo débil de su voz

-zopilote se te olvido la otra carta ,decía mientras reía nayeli

-ahí decía que tienes sangre en los pulmones y que tu verdadero cuerpo recibirá la operación dentro de tres días así que por mientras tienes que tomar las pastillas para disminuir el dolor explico Luciano

Sofía solo se trago la pastilla sabiendo que esta en peligro de muerte  
-Sofía , te encuentras bien ,decía preocupado luffy  
-si, solo un poco débil ,sonrió débilmente

-te puede para decía preocupada nami

-si un poco.. Sofía solo digo eso antes de desmayarse  
SOFIA..ZOPILOTE.. gritaron pero chopper en forma humana pudo agárrala antes de caer al suelo

-chopper que pasa , por que se desmayo pregunto usopp preocupado por el estado de su nueva nakama  
-solo esta exhausta , necesita descansar pero antes que la cargara Sofía se despertó  
-no soy débil decía exhausta mientras se algaba de chopper  
-suspiro, zopilote nuca cambiara ,decía nayeli sabiendo que siempre será así -zopilote as caso , aquí nadie dice que eres débil decía Luciano en tono aburrido

Pero antes que Sofía accediera algo la hizo enojar  
zoro,sanji y robín llegaron corriendo por los gritos  
- he y te encuentras bien pareces débil ,digo zoro un poco preocupado  
-sofia-swan estas bien yo te protegeré  
-hades-san estas bien pareces enferma

Sofía solo se estaba enojando aun mas lo que no le gustaba es que la vieran débil

-que ..no lo digan idiotas decía nayeli con desesperación  
-que pasa ,acaso no le gusta que se preocupen ,decía nami mientras veía ah Sofía  
-no es ,eso ah ella no le gusta que la vean débil decía Luciano

-pero demasiado tarde ya lo dijeron ,digo cansado Luciano

La tierra empezó ah temblar y salieron unas cadenas que hizo sorprender ah los demás las cadenas atacaron ah zoro y sanji ellos lo evadieron y atacaron pero sobre sus pies las cadenas los sujetaron con fuerza las demás cadenas solo desaparecieron y sofia solo camino asi ellos  
-vuelven ah decir que soy débil y los mato decía Sofía totalmente enojada  
-s-si ,decían los dos con un poco sorprendidos  
-zopilote ya déjalos ellos no saben que eres fuerte decía nayeli en tono serio

Sofía solo cerro los ojos y las cadenas desaparecieron ,cuando abrió los ojos volvieron a su estado inocente  
-ehhh lo siento no quise hacerlo , cuando alguien me dice que soy débil o algo parecido ataco a cualquiera decía avergonzada poniendo su mano sobre su cuello -todos sudaron al comentario de Sofía -lo siento decía zoro algo forzado

-lo siento sofia-swan no quise insultarte ,decia sanji mientras asia su pose de caballero

-suspiro ,zopilote creo que tu eres hades Luciano digo con sorpresa  
-qqquuueee , entonces las cadenas vinieron del infierno decía nami y usopp al mismo tiempo

-genial Sofía vuelve hacerlo decía luffy con estrellas en los ojos

-luffy.. Sofía no lo hagas decía chopper asustado  
-no se preocupen zopilote estaba muy enojada por el comentario que utilizo sus poderes sin saber como utilisarlos ,decia luciano para aclara dudas  
-luka ,entonces tu eres Poseidón  
-como lo sabes tal vez sea Zeus zopilote -por que ahorita el cielo esta nubloso eso significa que esta frustrado ,decía señalando el cielo

-nayeli estas bien ,decía Luciano con curiosidad

-ah, si solo tengo hambre decía feliz y los cielos solo se despegaron haciendo ya la repuesta de Sofía  
-vez tu eres Poseidón decían Sofía  
-mh..ah que aburrido decía con una voz monótona

Después de descubrir sus poderes y disculpándose todos volvieron al barco sanji fue hacer la cena robín y mami le enseñaban ah nayeli y Luciano como utilizar sus poderes usopp , luffy y chopper platicaba con Sofía

Con Sofía:

-como era tu mundo me pregunto luffy  
yo lo voltee a ver sorprendida de la pregunta sonreí –era bonito en si, solo lleno de personas le dije

Usopp ,luffy y chopper se intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

Luffy y usopp me hacían contarles cosas sobre mi mundo y sobre mi y mis hermanos

zoro estaba cercas de nosotros domino en una esquina y sanji cocinando , mientras que luka y nayeli aprendiendo como controlar sus poderes con robín y mami  
y cuantos años tienes me pregunto usopp  
-14 los tres tenemos 14 años  
y cual es tu color favorito me pregunto luffy inmediatamente después

-rojo naranja  
y que es lo que sabes hacer me pregunto usopp apenas respondí  
-eso es una pregunta bastante tonta yo y mis hermanos podemos hacer muchas cosas , tienes que ser mas especifico

Te gusta la carne me pregunto luffy

-Si  
sabes defenderte pregunto usopp  
-algo pero yo diría que son reflejos  
y como supieron que estaban en otro mundo pregunto luffy  
-pue porque..  
en tu mundo hay piratas pregunto usopp , ya ni siquiera me dejaban contestar  
-ya no pero.

Habías viajado antes pregunto luffy interrumpiéndome  
que hacías para divertirte en tu mundo pregunto chopper  
a…intente decir pero una vez mas fui interrumpida  
sabes cantar pregunto luffy

Las preguntas continuaron una tras otra , ya ni siquiera podía responder porque ya me habían preguntado otra cosa .comenzaba a perder la paciencia y cada vez hablaban mas fuerte , hacían tanto ruido que hasta despertaron a zoro  
en el ultimo momento ya cuando estaba apunto de golpearlos a los tres , luffy hizo una pregunta que realmente no me esperaba.  
quieres ser parte de mi tripulación –me pregunto ya casi gritando , todos se quedaron en silencio.  
eso me quedo perpleja y por un momento me quede sin palabras.  
eh -pensé confundida -realmente dijo eso  
todos me miraban , esperando mi respuesta mire a luffy sonriendo y lugo a mis hermanos sonriendo sorprendida y confundida por su pregunta luego me relaje y sorei  
claro si van mis hermanos también le dije  
luffy se puso a celebrar junto con chopper y usopp ,nami y robín solo sonrieron al igual sanji se veía muy feliz al respecto y zoro me miro indiferente . mis hermanos creo que ya se lo pidieron ah ellos  
aun no confía en mi pensé sin darle mucha importancia –ya se le pasara  
al ver a luffy, chopper y usopp celebrando que extrañamente me recordó a mis amigas , deje de sonreír y me quede viendo el piso , pensando. Luciano y nayeli también se sentían así sabiendo que sofia estaba al borde de la muerte  
-me pregunto si alguien habrá notado que no estamos pensé si es que en realidad no estoy hice una expresión de confusión al pensar eso .  
se que esto esta pasando pensé pero un sueño no se siente tan real  
suspire –ademas si estoy en un sueño ya me hubiera depertado por el dolor  
me lleve la mano izquierda ala boca , mientras mi exprecion se hacia mas profunda conforme a mis pensamientos lugo mire asia mis hermanos me levante y camine asi ellos

(normal)

Luka ,nayeli decía Sofía –que hacen  
-oh es la zopilote decía- en tono burlón  
-solo mejorando nuestras habilidades zopilote ,te lo podemos explicar si gustas –decía nayeli

-mh.. tal vez mas tarde ,no quiero llamar un demonio accidentalmente - dijo refiriéndose que es hades

-bueno como digas zopilote , decía nayeli- zopilote quieres mirar como lucka hace una ola

-si, claro digo con alegría  
Luciano solo cerraba sus ojos y trataba de mover el agua la marea se calmo y se iba el agua como si algo vendría  
-lucka de tente no lo hagas –decía Sofía sabiendo lo que viene

-zopilote mira.. decía asustada nayeli  
-que es nayeli ..pero cuando vio lo que señalo –nami ven pronto ahora

-que pasa Sofía, algo pasa.. pero cuando vio que se aproximaba una ola gigantesca grito  
-tsunami.. SE APROXIMA UN tsunami grito nami llamando a todos

-nami no te preocupes , yo lo arreglo decía nayeli mientras cerraba los ojos los vientos se hicieron mas fuertes haciendo que el barco se moviera

-todos agárrese de algo , gritaba Sofía señalando lo que venia-luka tu también

Ya agarrándose de algo nayeli hizo que los vientos se hicieran tornados arrastrando el barco legos del tsunami y la isla

En el tornado:

-ahhhh.. luka idiota esto fue de nuevo tu culpa

-esta vez, solo quería hacer una ola no un tsunami decía tratando de defender ( de nuevo)

-cállense ,también fue mi culpa decía enojada nayeli

-ahhhhh-gritaban chopper y usopp

-sanji protegía ah nami ,robín estaba utilizando sus poderes para mantenerse en el barco  
zoro utilizo una de sus katanas para clavarse al barco mientras agarraba ah luffy que estaba muy emocionado

-nayeli ,ya puedes desacera el tornado decía Sofía cansada de gritar  
-zopilote tu sabes si desaojo el tornado caeremos y el barco se destruirá

-nayeli no te preocupes adivino que la zopilote tiene un plan ,no es cierto decía Luciano

-nayeli confía en mi ,

-ya que, si sobre vimos nos harás un pastel de acuerdo  
-claro  
nayeli cerro los ojos y el tornado se desuso haciendo que el barco cayera , toda la tripulación grito de miedo Sofía solo cerro sus ojos esperando si hubiera repuesta  
-zopilote es ahorra o nunca gritaba Luciano

Cuando abrió los ojos el barco ya no se caía estaban en el aire pero no se caía  
-ah salvo decía nami  
–gracias hades-san decía robín

-no me lo agradezcan a mi ,si no ah ellos decía señalando que estaban el barco sujetado por distintos demonios como arpías , subucus ,gárgolas y otros mas  
-muy propio del dios del infierno decía zoro con tono burlón  
-shi shi shi fue muy divertido ,hazlo de nuevo –decía con emoción luffy  
-oh con que estos son demonios muy impresionante hades-san –robín dijo impresionada

demonios gritaban usopp y chopper hasta que se desmayaron por el susto  
- hay muchas damiselas dijo en tono amoroso pero antes que se acercara a unas ,una risita lo congelo  
-ríe Sofía yo te recomendaría no acercarte las arpías y los subucus buscan hombres que comer y las gárgolas te matarían

-zopilote actúas como la verdadera dueña del infierno decía sonriendo Luciano  
-zopilote creo que están esperan tus ordenes decía nayeli refiriéndose a que solo ven ah Sofía  
-Sofía solo entrecerró los ojos asiéndolo temible –chicas nos bajan con cuidado por favor sonreía haciéndola la verdadera jefa los demonios ellos solo asistieron y los bajaron lento hasta que llegaron ah tierra o mar

-chicas y chicos pueden retirarse se lo agradezco mucho decía sonriendo fríamente haciendo que temblaran toda la tripulación  
-nos retiramos hades-sama decía un subucus , las arpía y las gárgolas solo hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon hacia el infierno ya dejando a una Sofía empezó ha volver a ser ella misma

-suspiro, eso fue muy agotador , no sabia que tenia que tener mucha concentración se quejaba Sofía hasta que el estomago de sus hermanos sonó al igual el suyo  
-mh tengo hambre decía riéndose torpemente Sofía  
-yo igual zopilote

-vamos ah comer decía luffy dirigiéndose ah la cocina todos asistieron nayeli tuvo que cargar ah usopp y chopper ala cocina

Ya en la cocina sanji sirvió la comida muchas miradas se ponían en los hermanos mas en Sofía

-hades-san eso fue impresionante ,como lo hiciste preguntaba .si dejar la vista al libro que leía  
-es cierto como hiciste pregunto nami  
-ehh yo solo hice como mis hermanos me concentre creo toda la tripulación solo miraron boquiabiertos

-he y zopilote te están preguntando por los demonios de como te obedecieron  
-ahh. Era eso  
-zopilote yo también me sorpredi como lo hiciste preguntaba nayeli curiosa

-bueno solo utilice el modo jefe que mama me enseño contestaba sofia  
-eh mama te enseño no cabe dura se sentía como mama cuando da una orden decía Luciano mientras volvía ah comer  
-jeje con razón todos los demonios te tenían miedo el modo jefe de mama es el mejor decía con nostalgia nayeli

-que es el modo jefe decía curioso luffy -el modo jefe es como se suena ,da ordenes sin cuestionarla ni dudar decía con chiste nayeli -por ejemplo :cuando ella se enoja ella da una personalidad diferente

-ah eso explica cuando Sofía estaba enojada decía zoro

- por eso sofia-swan es la mejor delos tres decía en tono amoroso

-cállate, a que te refieres con la mejor decía sombrío Luciano

-ja ja rie- ah luka y a mi no, nos gusta que nos vean débiles también decía con una risa sombría  
la tripulación solo pensaron que ellos son muy parecidos pero diferentes pero el ambiente se cambio cuando pasaron ah otra pregunta

-pudo saber por que te llaman zopilote preguntaba usopp  
-eso es una historia larga decía Sofía tratando de evadir la pregunta  
-te lo diré cuando nos perdimos en el monte por entrenamiento de nuestra abuela una manada de zopilotes nos ayudo ah volver a casa, los zopilotes se hicieron amigos de Sofía por eso la llamamos así digo nayeli viendo que la mayoría estaba poniendo atención

-no es así zopilote dijo Luciano sarcásticamente -cállate luka en la historia no menciono que los zopilotes trataron de matarme primero-decía Sofía con vergüenza

Así paso el tiempo contando historias de su niñez y como son al final de la cena todos se fueron ah dormir

-y donde van a dormir los nuevos-pregunto la pelirroja repentinamente.

-es verdad , pero creo que podemos hacerle un hueco a uno de ellos en nuestro dormitorio –decía robín mientras leía tranquilamente el libro que llevaba.  
-es mejor si dormimos afuera -nayeli  
-si no queremos molestar-Luciano  
-vayan a dormir, no somos débiles para que nos cuiden-decía Sofía antes que sus hermanos mataran ah alguien

Al final , todos se fueron a dormir y se hizo la solución de los hermanos , en la que improvisaron con unos colchones viejos y un par de mantas  
(hermanos)  
nayeli esa noche no podía dormir ,no se sentía a gusto con nuevos amigos , sino que ese día , uno de sus mayores sueño se había hecho realidad y no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentía ,comparándose con el anterior día ,durmiéndose al final con la idea en la cabeza de las aventuras que pasaría con aquella tripulación junto con sus hermanos  
por otro lado Sofía y Luciano sabían que ella estaba feliz ,notando que estaba sonriendo mientras duerme  
-nayeli , te prometemos que nadie te hará daño ,no queremos que pierdas esa calidez tuya nunca y con ese pensamiento compartido , nuestros hermanos durmieron con una sonrisa en los labios


	4. Chapter 4 ¿ que tal una canción ?

Un regalo sorpresa  
capitulo 4: ¿que tal una canción?

Luciano se despertó cuando los rayos del sol pegaron su rostro haciéndolo abrió los ojos encontrándose con la alegría de seguir en aquel barco.

Se podría decir que vivía en un hermoso sueño en el y sus hermanas acompañara una tripulación que los querían y los apoyaban, pero el recuerdo cuando asesinaron a su hermano mayor Armando y como murió manchas su perro juro que jamás abandonaría a alguien.  
Zoro y Sanji son personas en que admirar, mientras que Luffy me recuerda al hermano que tuvimos yo y mis hermanas.

voy a proteger a esta banda ,no solo por mi si no por mis hermanas, primero necesito ser mas fuerte ,aquí no puedo usar pistolas por siempre, en la próxima isla que desembarquemos le pediremos que nos den tiempo para que así hacernos mas fuertes, buscaremos algún arma e intentar conseguir a alguien verdaderamente fuerte que nos enseñe a luchar.

Y con esa idea en mente se levanto de su improvisada cama y decidió ir a entrenar un poco  
no quiero que "ella" me regañe de nuevo solo por que estoy en otro mundo no me puedo escapar de la rutina diaria,

Pensaba Luciano mientras hacia sus ejercicios pero oyó pasos familiares sabiendo quien era 

(nayeli)  
Intentaba abrí los ojos pero no podía hacerlo por completo, lo poco que veía lo veía borroso , era casi imposible de identificar era.  
Tenía una SENSACION muy extraña de como si estuviera dormida e INTENTARA despertar pero no podía hacerlo.

Abrió los ojos asustados y rápidamente se sentó era de día, bríllate luz del sol, la hizo cerrar un poco los ojos  
miro alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en el suelo del barco junto con su hermana, asustada y respiraba agitadamente estaba,

-¿Qué fue eso?- pensó -fue como si fuera a despertar

Ella se abraza a si misma y cerro los ojos para relajarse ya relajada. Ella abrió los ojos y miro alrededor y vio a Sofía dormida en el suelo, ella sonrió y salió de las sabanas y doblar las sabanas y cobijas aun lado dejando a Sofía en el frio piso

Luego se estiro, estaba muy brillante el sol, ella solo se tapo los ojos y siguió caminando, hasta toparse junto con Luciano y seguir el ritmo del ejercicio  
-buenos días nayeli dormiste bien-dijo Luciano en tono alegre mientras hacia sus ejercicios

-buenos días luka, desperté algo nerviosa pero todo bien-contestaba –luka no se como despertar a la zopilote  
-nayeli le quitaste las cobijas y sabanas a la zopilote-decía Luciano en forma de burla

-si se las quite-miran los dos a Sofía acostada en el suelo-esta acostada en el piso no entiendo como no se despierta-decía nayeli cansada rascándose la cabeza  
-tranquila después la despertamos –dijo Luciano con una sonrisa escalofriarte sabiendo que nayeli sabia como la despertaría  
ya terminado los ejercicios caminaron a explorar mas el barco , encontraron el cuarto del baño el almacén ,la cocina ,el cuarto de nami y robín y otros mas hasta que llegaron al de los chicos

Se oyen ronquidos fuertes,  
-si que roncan muy fuerte-dijo Luciano sorprendido y aliviado que no se durmió ahí  
-creo que no necesitamos abrir esta-dijo nayeli alejándose un poco

Luciano y nayeli se detuvieron vieron la canasta-y se quedaron pensando un segundo si debían subir

-suspiraron y comenzaron a alegarse de ahí, pero se detuvieron

-es el único lugar que nos falta de ver –dijo Luciano sonriente ya subiendo las escaleras seguido por nayeli

El lugar no tenia nada de especial, era como lo dijo una simple canasta con un palo gigante atravesándolo en el medio .sin embargo parecía un buen lugar para pensar y estar un rato sola/o, cosas que ellos disfrutaban mucho.

Así solo se sentaron recargándose en el mástil y contemplar el cielo.

Repentinamente empezaron a recordar los buenos momentos que tenían con sus amigos, recordaron cuando fueron al cine y como torturaron a Ricardo durante toda la película recordaron cuando iza mar y Sofía siempre eran las peores en las materias y como se reían de una de otra ,por ultimo recordaron su mas reciente trauma con los video juegos.  
Al recordar esto, sus expresiones cambiaron y comenzaron a sentirse con dolor y coraje de nuevo mientras uno apretaba los puños y el otro cerraba los ojos.

-¿Luciano? ¿Nayeli? llamo alguien desde la cubierta.

Luciano y nayeli se asomaron y vieron a todos abajo, viendo hacia ellos, bueno todos menos Sofía que esta dormida.  
-¡buenos días ¡ dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras los saludaba con la mano.

-¡buenos días nayeli-san y Luciano dijo sanji en su estado amoroso desde abajo.  
-¿ me acaba de decir nayeli-san? pensó nayeli mientras se reía , a ver a sanji actuar así siempre le dio risa.

-¿ que hacen allá arriba ? pregunto usopp  
-solo aquí pensando –contesto Luciano alegre –ahorita bajamos

-ah Sofía están en el suelo-grito alarmado chopper  
-a mi me parece que esta dormida-dijo zoro sin dejar de ver a Sofía dormida

-Sofía-san yo ahorita te levanto de tu sueño-dijo sanji en tono amoroso  
nayeli ahí que bajar rápido –decía Luciano con terror

-esta bien, tienes la grabadora-dijo nayeli cerrando los ojos y llamando unas nubes que daban una forma de escaleras de caracol  
-si espero que funcione –decía Luciano corriendo sobre las nubes en forma de escaleras

Ya abajo corrieron a lado de Sofía y Luciano puso la grabadora junto a su oído

-todos vieron el aparato y de pronto sonó una voz de una mujer con una voz sádica

"Sofía si no te despiertas en estos instantes te voy hacer agujeros en el estomago-se escucha un ruido de una arma de fuego."

3…2…1 muere zopilote  
Sofía solo abrí los ojos asustada

-espera no dispares estoy despierta –decía asustada y apresurada Sofía y luego vio que no esta "ella"

Todos miraron sorprendidos tratando de no reírse

-zopilote no te preocupes fue una grabación de "ella" –decía Luciano con diversión viendo las caras de los demás

-luka –decía enojada-como conseguiste una grabación de "ella"  
Sofía se levanto y persiguió a Luciano por todo el barco cuyo escena hicieron reír a luffy, usopp chopper y nayeli zoro y sanji mostraban una sonrisa divertida nami y robín trataban de no reírse mucho  
ya terminada la persecución Luciano , Sofía y nayeli se fueron ala parte trasera del barco a hablar

, sanji se fue ala cocina a prepara el desayuno, zoro se acostó a tomar una siesta, luffy se fue a sentar ala cabeza de la figura del barco nami y robín se sentaron y empezaron a leer un libro y/o periódico, usopp se fue a diseñar nuevas armas y chopper se fue a experimentar sus medicinas.  
Paso una hora antes de que anunciara que el desayuno estaba listo. Luffy, chopper y usopp corrieron hacia la cocina seguida por nami, robín y zoro .sin embargo ciertos hermanos no se movieron de ahí.  
Sanji se acerco ala mesa cargando platos llenos de comida, pero se detuvo al ver que faltaban unas personas.  
-¿donde están los hermanos? pregunto sanji

-"siguen ahí atrás "contesto usopp  
sanji frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta llevando de regreso la comida ala cocina.

-¡¿Qué haces? ¡Pregunto luffy desesperado y hambriento

"nadie comerá hasta que los hermanos lleguen –dijo sanji muy seriamente –excepto nami-san y robín-san, ustedes pueden comer cuando quieran-les dijo sanji inmediatamente después en su estado amoroso.  
-esta bien sanji , puedo espera-dijo mami  
-yo igual cocinero-san-dijo robín  
luffy se levanto pero de pronto se abrió la puerta de golpe revelado a los trillizos mojados ,nayeli cargaba un pez grande sonriendo con triunfo  
-cáchalo zoro –dijo nayeli aventando al pez zoro lo recibió pero cuando iba a preguntar alguien se adelanto  
-¿por que están mojados?-pregunto chopper seguido por usopp  
-nos mojamos- contesto- luka utilizo sus poderes para atrapar un pez

-como se mojaron pregunto nami

-eso es por que-dijo Sofía

Flashback  
-oye luka de que querías hablarnos-pregunto Sofía viendo que su hermana también quería preguntar  
-zopilote ayer en la noche encontré una carta-dijo Luciano en tono serio ,sacando la carta y la empezó a leer  
de: su hermano Alberto para: mis hermanitos  
chicos eh descubierto que sus accidentes no fueron accidentes si no intento de asesinato , al parecer viejos enemigos de sus padres intentaban matarlos por venganza pero no se alambren ellos piensan que ustedes muy pronto morirán. les sugiero que ala próxima isla busquen a alguien fuerte y que entrene con el/ella para que se recuperen mas rápido  
pd: ¿Que tal una canción ?  
ya terminando de leer la carta Luciano se fijo en los rostros de sus hermanas están enojadas nayeli estaba controlándose de no matar a alguien y Sofía se fijaba en el suelo sintiéndose débil de muchas maneras cuya expresión el tenia.

-a la próxima isla busquemos a alguien que nos haga mas fuerte-dijo Sofía levantando la cara con determinación  
-eso es cierto, aun no somos muy fuertes –dijo nayeli casi gritando con orgullo  
-yo también estoy de acuerdo, no nos vamos aquedar aquí si hacer nada-dijo Luciano con una sonrisa

Los tres sonrieron pero Luciano se le ocurrió una idea que ellas se sorprendieron.

-que tal si pesco un pez –decía Luciano-esa será nuestra forma de decir gracias por dejarnos entrar a la tripulación

-y como planeas pescar el pez si no tienes caña de pescar-pregunto dudosa nayeli

-con mis poderes-contesto Luciano- el cerro los ojos y muchas burbujas sumergieron del mar con dentro un pez adentro pero se desconcentro y mojo a el y sus hermanas nayeli agarro el pez mas pesado y grande ,mientras que Sofía agarro a los demás peces pequeños y los arrojo al mar

-luka tienes que mejor tus habilidades –dijo nayeli riéndose y subiendo el pez a su espalda  
-lo siento hermanas-dijo Luciano con una sonrisa acercándose mas a sus hermanas  
-mejor nos vamos ,ay que entregar el pez y luego a cambiarnos-decía Sofía refiriéndose que están mojados  
dicho esto los tres caminaron hasta la cocina

Fin del flashback:  
-bueno nos vamos a cambiar ahorita volvemos-dijo nayeli antes que Sofía contestara  
-empiecen si nosotros –dijo Luciano caminando ah la puerta siendo seguido por Sofía y nayeli

Dicho esto luffy se volvió a sentar ,zoro le entrego el pez a sanji todos empezaron a comer pasaron unos minutos y entraron los hermanos bañados y cambiados utilizaban ropa normal como Sofía utilizaba unos pantalones de mezclilla con una playera negra con unos tenis sus hermanos también utilizaban lo mismo pero la playera diferente nayeli amarilla y Luciano roja se sentaron y empezaron a comer la comida que sanji sirvió  
-esto esta…esta-dijo nayeli intentando encontrar las palabras indicadas, sanji la miro impaciente , esperando con ansias que terminara la oración.  
-esta delicioso digo ella alegremente  
-esta muy delicioso sanji-dijo Sofía sonriendo  
-no esta mal-dijo Luciano sonriendo

Sanji suspiro aliviado "me alegra que les haya gustado" dijo aliviado sanji

Zeus-san puedo saber de quien era la voz de la grabación-pregunto robín por todos  
-la voz es de nuestra tía-contestaba-ella nos despertaba así cuando éramos unos niños  
-oh entonces les amenazaba si no se levantaban –dijo zoro riéndose como Sofía se despertó

-"SI" - contestaban los tres-ella la ultima vez que hizo eso casi nos mata  
-me pregunto como será esa tía-pensaba usopp con miedo  
-se parece a mi abuelo solo que es mujer –pensaba luffy riéndose mientras lo hacia

Después del desayuno, cada quien fue hacer lo que les correspondía .sanji se puso a lavar los platos .nayeli se ofreció para hacerlo, pero sanji se negó  
"una bella dama como tu no debe ocuparse de este tipo de cosas" dijo sanji.  
nayeli no pudo evitarse sonrojarse aunque sea un poco , ella nunca recibía cumplidos así, luego solo suspiro , tomo a sus hermanos que veían la escena y salieron de la cocina .

Afuera nami y robín estaban leyendo un libro, zoro estaba levantando pesas, luffy ,chopper y usopp estaban sentados en un rincón jugando con uno de los inventos de usopp,  
los trillizos se dividieron y caminaron a una persona distinta

Nayeli se acerco a chopper que jugaba con luffy y usopp

-chopper te puedo preguntar algo-dijo nayeli poniéndose a la altura de chopper  
-si que necesitas nayeli te ocurre algo –pregunta chopper

-chopper me enseñaría medicina-decía nayeli en forma de suplica  
-eh-esto es en serio-decía usopp  
-otra doctora-grito feliz luffy

-nayeli es en serio-pregunto-en verdad quieres ser doctora

-si se muy poco de medicina pero ,Quiero mejorar-decía decidida nayeli

-claro yo te enseño-contesto alegre ya sabiendo como son su habilidades de primeros auxilios

-gracias chopper-sensei no lo defraudare –dijo nayeli pareciendo que gritaba de alegría

-pero que dices, tonta –reía el reno mientras bailaba su danza de felicidad

Mientras que Luciano se fue a hablar con las chicas  
-chicas puedo hablar con ustedes-pregunto Luciano con algo de incomodidad  
-si de que quieres hablar Luciano-contesto mami -me gustaría si robín me enseñara arqueología y tu que me enseñaran navegación-dijo Luciano con una voz aburrida  
-claro Poseidón-san me alegra deque estés interesado -decía robín sonriendo  
-esto si que es una sorpresa Luciano ,primero nayeli y luego tu –pensaba nami pero luego se acordó que puede sacar algo de esto.  
-claro pero con una condición-dijo nami picara  
-y cual es nami -pregunto –dime y lo hare  
-bueno que tal si no utilizan sus poderes por unos cuantos días-contesto-por unos 5 días

-esta bien –dijo rendido-una pregunta cuando llegaremos ala próxima isla

-si el viento sigue así , calculo que dentro de unas 2 horas dijo mami

Luciano se acerco a nayeli que fue seguido por Sofía los tres se sentaron a platicar

-sabes, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo-dijo nayeli repentinamente

-¿de que? Pregunto usopp

-de que no ocupamos ningún puesto en la tripulación, dime ¿Cuál es nuestra función? Dijo Luciano

-tienes razón-dijo luffy-tengo que darles algún puesto en mi tripulación  
-¿que pueden hacer? pregunto usopp a Sofía  
-muchas cosas-contesto ella-podrías ser mas especifico

Usopp y luffy se rieron junto con chopper  
-veamos-pensó en voz alta usopp ya tenemos un capitán, digo mientras señalaba a luffy.  
"un primer oficia l" , continuo mientras señalaba a zoro "una navegante "dijo señalando a nami "un chef "dijo sin señalar a nadie ya que sanji estaba en la cocina lavando los platos. "Una arqueóloga" dijo señalando a robín "un doctor "dijo señalando a chopper y un valiente e increíble artillero dijo señalándose orgullosamente a si mismo ¿ que nos hace falta?

-¡un músico! Dijo alegremente luffy

-sigues con eso -dijo usopp , luffy solo sonrió  
-supongo que podríamos intentarlo-murmuro Luciano ,Sofía comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.  
Chopper ,usopp y luffy los voltearon a ver.  
-¿saben cantar? Pregunto emocionado

- eso creo -dijo Sofía poniéndose mas nerviosa luffy sabia que cantaba nayeli pero no se espero que los tres cantan  
-canten –dijo luffy aun emocionado -esta bien- aceptaron los tres en voz baja .

-chicos –llamo luffy alegremente-los hermanos van a cantar

-Sofía-san y nayeli-san van a cantar dijo sanji abriendo la puerta de golpe , luego se acerco a ellos.

nami y robín dejaron lo que hacían ,zoro dejo sus pesas y caminaron hacia ellos. Todos formaron un medio circulo alrededor de los trillizos, quien estaban parados en medio del circulo.

-y ahora que vamos a cantar –pensó nayeli angustiada-esperen un segundo por favor-dijo mientras corría hacia su mochila ,segundos después regreso con su iPod y sus audífonos.  
Si ellos iban a cantar, al menos necesitan música para hacerlo.  
Todos miraron con curiosidad el aparato, mientras Luciano les explicaba como funciona.  
-¿y para que lo trajiste ? pregunto nami  
-si vamos a cantar , necesitamos escuchar la música dijo nayeli mientras se ponía un audífono y el otro a Sofía  
-nayeli elige una canción en ingles-dijo Luciano sabiendo cual música el se sabe-

-nayeli se apresuro y escogió una canción. La música empezó, tomaron aire , cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a cantar .(no soy dueña de la canción o otras cosa solo de la historia la canción se llama let it rock los hermanos cantan ala vez pero Luciano sobresale en ella)

I SEE YOUR DIRTY FACE  
HIDE BEHIND YOUR COLLAR  
WHAT IS DONE IN VAIN  
TRUTH IS HARD TO SWALLOW  
SO YOU PRAY TO GOD  
TO JUSTIFY THE WAY YOU LIVE A LIE, LIVE A LIE, LIVE A LIE  
AND YOU TAKE YOUR TIME  
AND YOU DO YOUR CRIME  
WELL YOU MADE YOUR BED  
IM IN MINE

BECAUSE WHEN I ARRIVE  
I, I BRING THE FIRE  
MAKE YOU COME ALIVE  
I CAN

TAKE YOU HIGHER  
WHAT THIS IS, FORGOT?  
I MUST NOW REMIND YOU  
LET IT ROCK  
LET IT ROCK  
LET IT ROCK

NOW THE SONS DISGRASED  
HE, WHO KNEW HIS FATHER  
WHEN HE CURSED HIS NAME  
TURNED, AND CHASED THE DOLLAR  
BUT IT BROKE HIS HEART  
SO HE STUCK HIS MIDDLE FINGER  
TO THE WORLD  
TO THE WORLD  
TO THE WORLD  
AND YOU TAKE YOUR TIME  
AND YOU STAND IN LINE  
WELL YOULL GET WHATS YOURS  
I GOT MINE

BECAUSE WHEN I ARRIVE  
I, I BRING THE FIRE  
MAKE YOU COME ALIVE  
I CAN TAKE YOU HIGHER  
WHAT THIS IS, FORGOT?  
I MUST NOW REMIND YOU  
LET IT ROCK  
LET IT ROCK  
LET IT ROCK

Los hermanos terminaron de cantar nayeli abrió los ojos y se quito el audífono al igual que Sofía, todos estaban sorprendidos o al menos eso creía nayeli, ya que ninguno de ellos decía algo. Pasaron unos segundos, aunque para Sofía parecieron horas, hasta que por fin luffy dijo algo.  
-¡eso fue increíble! Dijo luffy muy emocionado  
-Sofía-san, nayeli-san tienen unas voces hermosas dijo sanji en su estado amoroso.

-jamás había escuchado a alguien cantar tan bien dijo chopper alegremente usopp solo movió la cabeza con acuerdo con chopper

-tienen unas voces únicas –dijo robín

-ustedes cantan muy bien-dijo nami

-si, estuvo bien –admitió zoro

Sofía solo se sonrojo un poco y sonrió muy feliz junto con sus hermanos gracias dijo aliviada y alegre

-esta decidido ustedes serán la música de nuestra tripulación-dijo luffy sonriendo

-que les parecen-dijo nami

-por nosotros bien -dijo nayeli sonriendo, luego soltó un gran suspiro y se sentó.-por un minuto pensé que no les había gustado la forma que cantamos-admitió sonriendo

-sanji tengo hambre-dijo de repente luffy  
todos lo voltearon a ver –acabas de comer-dijo Luciano sorprendido

-si pero tengo hambre-dijo luffy

Luciano lo miro sorprendido, el solo se rio.

-pues no cocinare nada hasta que por lo menos hayan pasado 4 horas –dijo sanji molesto

-aww –protesto luffy  
nayeli solo se empezó a reír-una pregunta-dijo ella-cuando llegamos ala próxima isla

-dentro de unas 2 horas-dijo nami  
-bien-dijo Sofía contemplando el horizonte  
-continuara-

Hola soy cabellosdorados y me gustaría que opinan de la historia o de los hermanos Sofía , Luciano y nayeli o que quieren agregar ala historia


	5. Chapter 5 ¡¿prohibido pelear!

Un regalo sorpresa

No soy dueña de one pice

Capitulo 5 : prohibido pelear  
tal y como dijo nami, pasaron 2 horas y llegaron ala isla . durante esas 2 horas Sofía se fue ala canasta a dormir mientras que Luciano estudiaba con robín y nayeli con chopper ,pero eso hizo hasta que luffy y usopp le pidiera a nayeli darles unas nubes con que jugar 

Pero volviendo al tema, pasaron 2 horas y llegaron a la isla.  
Era una isla enorme, la mitad de ella era bosque , donde había una cascada y un lindo lago , y la otra mitad era algo así como una cuidad .pronto desembarcaron y se fueron a la cuidad .  
era un lindo lugar , aunque para los hermanos les recordaba su pueblo ,después de todo son suburbanos , habían varios lugares donde comer , muchas casas , uno que otro edificio , muchas tiendas y algunos puestos en la calle .

Caminaron un rato hasta que algo llamo la atención de Luciano .una tienda de armas de fuego, el sonrió emocionado, ya que el tiene algo así como una obsesión por las pistolas, y maquinas etc. 

Pero antes de que Luciano le pidiera dinero a nami ,nayeli se acerco a su hermano y le entrego una bolsita con efectivo .Luciano la agarro y corrió hacia la tienda ,pero nami lo agarro de la muñeca antes de que se fuera.  
-y ahora que –pregunto Luciano algo enojado 

-hay que acordar donde y a que hora nos vamos a ver antes de separarnos-explico nami 

Luciano gruño desesperado,

-sanji ¿cuanto tiempo necesitas para comprar la comida que hace falta ? –pregunto nami 

-creo que una hora y media , tal vez –contesto sanji

-bien entonces nos vemos en 2 horas , en aquel lugar para comer- dijo nami mientras señalaba  
un pequeño restaurante bastante común-¿ de acuerdo? 

Todos asistieron, luego nami volteo a ver a donde se supone que estaba Luciano , pero se dio cuenta de que el ya no estaba.

-adonde fue –pregunto nami buscando alrededor.

-AHÍ dijo luffy señalando la tienda de armas

Todos voltearon a ver y vieron a Luciano dentro de la tienda sosteniendo una pistola

-Sofía suspiro- yo ir con el, los veremos luego-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la tienda. 

-Yo iré a comprar comida-dijo sanji mientras se iba hacia otro lado.

-iremos a la biblioteca –dijo nayeli se fue junto con robín y chopper. 

-ire a explorar el lugar-dijo zoro 

-yo también voy- dijo luffy alegremente 

-igual yo-dijo usopp

Luego los tres se fueron caminados. Y nami solo se fue a ir a comprar ropa

Dos horas y media después: 

El restaurant era algo común, la mayoría de los clientes, al parecer , eran piratas todos bebían alegremente , excepto un grupo quienes estaban comiendo en silencio

De repente entraron Luciano y Sofía ,Luciano parecía feliz esta cargando una bolsa de carton blanca igual Sofía cargaba bolsas que contenía ropa 

Llegaron ala mesa y se sentaron luego empezaron a comer todos los vieron pero luego volvieron a comer el primero en preguntar fue luffy.

-y que compraron-pregunto luffy curioso mientras se metía un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-esto –dijo Luciano mientras ponía la bolsa que traía sobre la mesa, luego saco un estuche de roja la abrió mostro dos pistolas una era negra y la otra blanca tenían aspecto antiguo pero moderno.

todos miraron las pistolas ,luego Luciano tomo la pistolas y a decir verdad era su estilo. 

después de la explicación de las pistolas gemelas , todo siguió normal ,nayeli decidió quien comía mas rápido contra luffy . Obviamente ella perdió , aunque le dio a luffy buena pelea.

Como sea todos siguieron conversaron tranquilamente, esperando a que luffy terminara de comer o que el camarero le dijera que ya no había comida , en ese momento un hombre de aspecto tenebroso se acerco a ellos

Muchos salieron otros se alegaron pero ellos no .zoro y sanji se preparaban estaban en guardia mientras que chopper ,nami y usopp miraba con terror robín al parecer también andaba en guardia.

-tu eres monkey –pregunto fríamente haciendo que Sofía sintieran escalofríos al escucharlo.

-así es -dijo luffy seriamente, su expresión cambio 

-y es verdad que dices que vas a ser el rey de los piratas-dijo el hombre aun mas frio 

-si ,voy a encontrar el one piece y seré el rey de los piratas-dijo sonriendo luffy

-entonces tenemos un grave problema niño-dijo el hombre-por que yo sere quien se convertirá en el rey de los piratas

una vez que dijo eso le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara ,haciéndolo volar y estrellarse contra la pared mas cercana.

-LUFFY-grito Sofía asustada 

Justo cuando luffy fue golpeado todos se levantaron ,zoro saco sus katanas listo para pelear,sanji encendio un cigarro y se lo llevo a la boca , nami saco su baculo y robín empezo a utilizar sus poderes y usopp se puso en guardia al igual chopper

en cuanto los hermanos solo veian donde había caído luffy,había una gran nube de polvo ,por lo que no veian nada. 

No se dieron cuenta de que un grupo de alrededor de 20 hombres que estaban sentados en la esquina se levantaron y se acercaron a ellos . muchos traían espadas , algunos otros pistolas y el resto parecía que iban a pelear a golpes.

luffy se levanto,su sombrero le cubria los ojos , tenia una expresión seria .el se sacudió el polvo y levanto la mirada en ese momento su brazo se estiro y golpeo a su atacante justo en la cara, lazandolo a la pared 

-capitan –gritaron unos hombres. 

Luffy camino seriamente hacia su tripulación , viéndolos a cada uno su mirada se detuvo en la preocupada sofia, el sabia también que les prohibieron pelear y utilizar sus poderes. 

-sofia- le dijo seriamente –hazte un lado,esta no es tu pelea.

Ella se sorprendio de sus palabras, pero no protesto ella junto con Luciano y nayeli se hicieron atrás cercas de la puerta

Yo me quedare con ellos –dijo nami mientras corría chopper también fueron hacia ellos y se ponían frente a ellos

Se levanto aquel hombre muchos de sus subordinados furon con el

-el del sombrero de paja es mío, ustedes encárguense de los demás , no dejen ni uno vivo-ordeno furiosamente el hombre. 

Así dicho esto los hombre empezaron a pelear zoro derribo por lo menos 5 hombres con uno de sus ataques, sanji se dedico a patear y a esquivar ,usopp disparaba a todos los que intentaban golpearlo y robín solo rompía cuello aquellos que se acercaban a ella , sin embargo cada vez que derriban a una se levantaban no importaba si estaban herido seguían peleando

mientras que luffy tenia una dura pelea con el capitán , el hombre utilizaba espadas cortas ambos peleaban bastante bien ,muchos golpes se daban luffy luffy esquivaba todos los ataque pero pero pocos que recibía le lastimaba mucho

pasaba lo mismo con el otro capitán

Los hermanos y chopper veian la pelea desde el lugar donde estaban, ningunos de los hombres los notaron pero chopper se mantenía en guardia al igual nami por si acaso

Sofia solo miraba a luffy pelear pensando lo que le dijo- sofia hazte a un lado esta no es tu pelea-

Lo escucho decir en su mente una y otra vez.

sus hermano sabían que ellos no le permitieron pelear por dentro de 5 dias eso hizo que los hermanos se sintieran inútiles , lo que mas odiaban es que siempre tiene que ser protegidos como su hermano que murió por ser tan débiles y inútiles.

Sanji pateo a un hombre ,este salio volando hacia donde estaban nami ,chopper y los hermanos, cuando se levanto el tipo sonrio malévolamente y comenzó a atacer a nami con su espada.  
-hey aquí hay mas –grito este mientras peleaba con mami pero fue derivado por chopper en forma  
humana

-oh no-murmuraron sanji ,zoro y usopp al mismo tiempo

-ellos serán fáciles de vencer-dijo uno de ellos mientras corria asia ellos con alto su espada 

-nami y chopper peleaban con unos hombres cuyos hombres fueron vencidos mami corrió hacia nayeli ,ella estaba mirando a su hermana que estaba deprimida Luciano solo la consolaba poniendo su mano en el hombro pero no se habían dado cuenta que su hermana estaban apunto de los hombres que estaban a punto de matarla

Usopp ,robín ,sanji y zoro derribaron a cuantos hombres para ir a ayudarlos , pero siempre se levantaban

-NAYELI REACCIONA-grito desesperada mami pero 3 tipos se pusieron en frente a ella evitando que llegara con nayeli 

Ella parpadeo y miro asustada a los 5 tipos que estaban a punto de cortarla, ella era mala esquivando cosas cortantes la hirieron en la pierna izquierda y el hombro derecho. 

-ella se estremeció de dolor y se apretó la herida del hombro derecho, sentía como la sangre brotaba de ambas heridas.

-pero también vio que ella no era la única en problemas  
sus hermánanos también tenían problemas Luciano no era bueno pelando a cuerpo a cuerpo y Sofía tampoco era buena con las espadas ambos solo trataron de esquivar pero salían heridos se dieron cuenta que nayeli igual eso hizo que los preocuparon.

los 5 hombres volvieron a atacar pero 2 fueron derivados por robín pero alguien le disparo a robín en la pierna

robín se levanto y suigo peleando en ese momento los tres 3 hombre que quedaban en pie ,intentaron atacar una vez mas, nayeli intento esquivar , sin embargo uno de ellos logro cortarla en el otro brazo

-ella gimió de dolor ,y estuvo a punto de dejarse caer por el dolor , pero se mantuvo en pie, dejando salir lagrimas de dolor, los 3 hombres rieron ante su debilidad 

-mírenla llora, es solo una niña tonta-dijo uno de ellos

-tienes razón , apuesto que ni siquiera sabe defenderse-dijo otro 

-seguramente siempre tiene que estarla salvando-dijo ultimo mientras reia 

En ese momento los 3 hombres fueron pateados hasta el otro extremo del lugar .

estas bien-pregunto viendo a nayeli,pero no tuvo tiempo de escuchar su respuesta ya que lo atacaron por la espalda

-SANJI-grito ella asustada

sanji se levanto y siguió peleando, nayeli prometió que no iba utilizar sus poderes ni iba a pelear por dentro de 5 dias pero ver como se lastimaban sus amigos por protegerla ni tampoco puede ayudar a sus hermanos 

-Después de todo ellos tienen razón, siempre seré salvada-pensaba nayeli tristemente

-NAYELI-grito chopper asustado 

Un hombre estaba a punto de cortarla y si lo lograba podría matarla, nayeli se para lizo de miedo , no se podía mover solo acercándose la espada a su cara lentamente

justo antes de que la cortaran Sofía había saltado frente a ella y había recibido el ataque, solo que que a ella solo recibió el ataque en el pecho y no en la cara. 

Claro que Sofía no le importaba el dolor ,ella lo que le molestaba era ver a sus hermanos heridos 

Sofia miro al hombre el solo sonrio con malicia viendo su próxima presa.

-nayeli perdón pero voy a utilizar mis poderes-dijo sombríamente

ella levanto sus manos haciendo aparecer en la tierra, muchas cadenas con punta ,muchos fueron atravesados por las cadenas, otros heridos atravesando piernas y brazos a veces estomago 

-vuelven a tocar a mi hermana y los llevo al infierno-dijo Sofía con una sonrisa perversa-y no es  
broma

-algunos de los cobardes huyeron –dijo serio Luciano el estaba utilizando sus nuevas pistolas dejando casi muertos a los que le recodaban 

La pelea había terminado, el capitán estaba inconsciente en el suelo y había muchos hombres tirados ya fuer inconscientes o muertos por todo el lugar, nayeli escuchaba que preguntaron que si estaba bien ,ella solo asistió sin prestar mucha atención. 

Luciano y sofia se acercaron y la abrasaron por un rato haciendo que nayeli sonriera con alegría ella sabia que Luciano tenia varios golpes en todo el cuerpo ,pero sofia era la que estaba peor tenia una herida en el pecho y varias cortadas en su cuerpo, ella estaba herida pero no tanto como ellos .

Todos miraron a los hermanos sintiendo un deja bu esto había pasado cuando los conocieron ahora saben por que ese abrazo significa tanto.

-he y ustedes –grito el encargado del lugar mientras corría hacia ellos.

todos lo voltearon a ver-lamentamos mucho los daños-dijo robín sinceramente.

-no se preocupen por eso-dijo el hombre amablemente-esos hombres habían asustado a todos mis cliente durante un buen tiempo, les agradezco mucho que los hayan vencido

-no hay problema-dijo sonriendo zoro , al igual todos

-pero ahora deben irse, los marine vienen en camino-dijo preocupado el hombre-utilicen la puerta de atrás y no se preocupen no los voy a delatar

-gracias-dijo luffy sonriendo como el sabe hacerlo

.

todos siguieron al hombre a la puerta trasera y se despidieron ,lo escucharon agradecerles una ves mas mientras caminaban de regreso al barco ,en lo que llegaba al barco hablaron despreocupadamente sobre lo que paso .

Nayeli se sentía débil, sabes pelear pero tu hermano promete que no pelen. 

Cuando subieron al barco, chopper corrió a su habituación y Salía segundos después con medicina y vendas para curarlos, nayeli también tenia su botiquín de primeros auxilios, primero ayudo a nami ,y nayeli primero ayudo a robín a quitarle la bala de la pierna

-pensé que no sabias nada de medicina-dijo robín sonriendo

-se muy poco-dijo nayeli fríamente mientras le sacaba la bala de la pierna de ella.

Una vez que acabo con robín empezó con zoro ,luego con Luciano y finalmente con Sofía 

chopper se encargo con los demás y luego empezó a ayudar a nayeli con sofia ya que ella era la que tenia una herida mucho mas profunda 

-sofia puedes quitarte la blusa-ordeno nayeli

-pero los demás me van a ver-dijo Sofía avergonzada viendo que los demás la veian

-por eso no hay problema-dijo robín ella hizo aparecer brazos en cada miembro masculino de la tripulación tapándoles los ojos.

- no se les permite ver-dijo nami con burla

-gracias robín-dijo nayeli sonriendo 

Cuando sofia se quito la camisa y el sostén chopper y nayeli veían que ella tenia mas heridas y casi estaba cubierta de sangre cuando terminaron de limpiar , coser heridas y vendarlas los únicos en curar eran ellos

Nayeli empezó a cura a chopper y el a nayeli al mismo tiempo reían con diversión por alguna otra cosa ya terminado de vendar sus heridas de ambos vieron que todos trataban de quitarse las manos de robín

-robín puedes dejarlos ya terminamos-dijo nayeli contenta por alguna razón

-robín solo asistió y dejo libre a los chicos

Vieron a Sofía que intentaba parase ,corrieron hacia ella

sanji y zoro ayudaron a levantar a Sofía que tenia la mitad del cuerpo vendado pero ya parada nayeli dejo de reír y se fue a buscar en la mochila de su hermana otro camisa ya que ella solo traía vendas

El resto del día fue normal, sanji se puso a prepara la cena ,nami y robín se pusieron a enseña a Luciano, zoro a dormir, usopp subió a la canasta, luffy se sentó en al cabeza del cordero del barco, nayeli empezó a estudiar con chopper , y Sofía se sentó en una esquina lejos de todos a pensar.

debía permanecer en esa isla por lo menos 5 días mas, antes de partir, al día siguiente después de desayunar Sofía dijo que quería ir a caminar sola y se fue, al igual Luciano y nayeli  
continuara…


	6. Chapter 6 maestras

Un regalo sorpresa

Capitulo 6: nuestras maestras  
no soy dueña de estos animes, solo la idea de la historia

(Nayeli)

Nayeli estaba enfadado de si misma por haber sido tan inútil durante la pelea, e haber que lastimara a robín, sanji y Sofía, pero ella fue la que mas se lastimo .y ellos ya están bien, pero aun ella se sentía débil. 

Ella caminaba sola por el pueblo, mientras que el resto compraba comida, materiales, etc. . Ella seguía recordando cuando Sofía la salvo de ser cortada, pero esta no era la primera vez que lo hace, y como esos tipos se burlaban de ella. 

-vaya inútil que soy-murmuro así misma con enojo- si sigo así como le voy a dar la cara a "ella"

nayeli camino hasta chocar contra un hombre que llevaba puesto una gabardina, ella cayo al piso de sentón, pero luego se levanto y sacudía el polvo.

-perdón, no me fije por donde iba- dijo nayeli con una sonrisa tímida pero luego la cambio a una de odio, al ver la cara del hombre encapuchado. 

-vaya , vaya , vaya , pero miren quien esta aquí – dijo el tipo –pero si es una de los mugiwara 

Nayeli apretaba los puños con rabia y miro al hombre, este se quito la gabardina.  
era el mismo sujeto que la había cortado el día anterior . Nayeli tenia ganas de romper su cuello por lo que había pasado.

-esta vez nadie te va salvar-dijo el con una sonrisa malévola

"Pero nayeli lo único que no la hizo entrar en batalla es que no sabe evadir cuchillos y espadas"

-lo mismo dijo yo-dijo nayeli con una sonrisa con sed de sangre, quitándole la apariencia de niña buena.

Nayeli tomo posición de pelea, y con gran rapidez le golpeo en la cara con el brazo derecho y luego le dio una patada circular pegándolo en la espinilla  
-niña tonta , pensé que eras una debilucha- dijo el hombre enojado y aterrado luego se fijo que andaba sangrando mucho de la nariz.

-estas sorprendido, te diré que mis nakamas, me prohibieron pelear solo por una razón, no matar.-explico nayeli con una sonrisa oscura-y tu me subestimaste.

Nayeli dejo su posición de combate y se volteo pero bajo la guardia,  
el hombre saco su espada y se levanto, y se puso detrás de ella y la puso sobre el cuello de nayeli.

-despídete niñita-le dijo frio y triunfantemente, en ese momento alzo su espada y la dirigió con fuerza nuevamente hacia su cuello.  
Nayeli cerro los ojos enojada esperando el final, pero este no llego. Abrió los ojos y miro sorprendida que una mujer con aspecto extravagante estaba apretando la muñeca del tipo.  
el la miraba sorprendido y enojado , la mujer solo apretó su muñeca mas haciéndolo tirar su espada.  
Ella lo miro enojada, el hombre por fin se aparto de nayeli

Ella solo lo vio por si intentara algo, pero luego aparto su mirada por un momento, en ese momento el tipo intento golpearla por detrás.  
-cuidado-grito nayeli asustada al verlo atacar.  
La mujer rápidamente volteo a ver el hombre y de la nada saco una espada de su estomago, luego le atravesó el brazo luego la saco y la puso sobre su cuello, el tipo gimió de dolor y miro con terror ella solo se le acerco, la mujer le dio una patada en el cuello, el solo cayo inconsciente.

Nayeli miro estupefacta a la mujer, ella el volteo a ver.

-oye estas bien – le pregunto a nayeli

-si-respondió ella aun sorprendida.  
La mujer sonrió con diversión y camino hacia nayeli.  
-no debes bajar la guardia –le dijo en forma de broma.  
-si, gracias por ayudarme-dijo nayeli con grito de alegría mientras ambas caminaban fuera de la con moción creada por la pelea.  
-mi nombre es nayeli-dijo nayeli con una sonrisa igual a la de luffy

-extraño nombre-le dijo sonriendo- yo soy shura kirigakure  
-¿shura? Pensó sorprendida-ahora que me fijo es la de a o no exorcista

Como no me di cuenta esa forma de vestir en la parte superior con bikini y la parte inferior lleva pantalones cortos y los tatuajes que salieron la espada, y color de ojos violeta, y color de cabello rojo/rubio.  
Nayeli la miro sorprendida, luego reacciono y puso una expresión mas seria, shura la miro con aburrimiento.  
-ocurre algo-dijo ella viendo su expresión

-esta no es la primera vez que intentan matarme-dijo nayeli deprimida y enojada.

-y quieres que yo te enseñe como utilizar una espada-pregunto shura con una voz divertida

Nayeli la miro sorprendida, al parecer le ahorro la explicación

-como sabes que soy mala evadiendo armas blancas-dijo con sorpresa

-me llego una carta diciendo que tengo que enseñarte a utilizar la espada-dijo shura mientras guardaba su espada en su pecho

-¿que entonces tu? –Dijo nayeli con sorpresa-te mando Alberto  
-si, vengo de otro mundo-dijo shura con una sonrisa picara -ahora seré tu maestra

Me pregunto como la convenció Alberto –pensó nayeli –mejor no lo quiero pensar

-entonces aceptas o quieres morir-dijo shura decidida  
-si lo hare, quiero aprender de usted shura-sensei-dijo nayeli con alegría  
-entonces vamos, y dime shura-chan tengo 18 por si no lo notaste-dijo shura mientras le revolvía el cabello a nayeli

-si, shura-chan-dijo nayeli y vio como shura dejo de revolverle el cabello así ambas caminaron hacia el bosque. 

(Luciano)

Luciano caminaba solo por la cuidad muchos andaban haciendo sus cosas, el andaba deprimido y enojado consigo mismo se dijo así mismo que iba utilizar otra arma pero cuando su hermana estaba apunto de morir y como siempre la zopilote la salva mientras ella recibe el daño.

Luciano recordaba una y otra vez como casi sus gemelas muren enfrente de él y como volvió a utilizar sus armas preferidas, y como las palabras de luffy los hizo inútiles. 

-sigo siendo un inútil- murmuro así mismo con desprecio, pero luego algo llamo su atención, corrió para ver que era.

Cuando llego a la escena había una pelea de 5 contra 1 pero la razón para quedarse fue que era una mujer y no cualquier mujer.

Era una mujer con el cabello rubio hasta la cintura, sus labios estaban claramente definidos y tenia ojos azules con largas pestañas se nota lleva buenos músculos, mientras llevaba su uniforme( no se como se llama lo que lleva ella )también portaba la espada que siempre utiliza.

-no es ella la de full metal alchemist -pensó Luciano con sorpresa, viendo como ella pelaba contra 5 hombres y con unos movimientos ella gano, sin sudar una gota.  
-wow, genial-dijo en voz alta –ella es muy fuerte.  
-ustedes, esto no es un espectáculo-grito enojada-lárguense antes que se arrepientan

Así con ese grito toda multitud se disperso pero una persona se quedo ahí, Luciano se había quedado ahí

-niño tu si tienes agallas-dijo ella con sarcasmo, se acerco mas a Luciano  
-señora, le pido que me enseñe como utilizar una espada-dijo decidido y con respecto ah ella sabiendo si era ella.  
-me niego, a enseñarle a un mocoso como tu-dijo la mujer con voz de autoridad

-bueno entonces será por las malas-dijo Luciano sonriendo feliz, el saco sus pistolas al igual la mujer desenfundo su espada y así empezó la batalla. 

Luciano y la mujer, tenían casi la misma velocidad solo que Luciano no era tan resistente a pelear con alguien con espada, y mas si ella pelea también cuerpo a cuerpo, así duro la pelea evadiendo y golpeándose, hasta que Luciano se le acabo los cargadores para sus pistolas gemelas ,ella aprovecho esto para apuñalarlo, pero.

-veo que tienes experiencia niño-dijo ella mientras retiraba su espada del estomago de Luciano  
-por que no me mataste-pregunto  
ella solo enfundar su espada y ignorando la pregunta de Luciano

-no se si tomármelo como un si o un no a mi propuesta  
-niño, dime tu nombre-ella pregunto/ordeno

-yo, me llamo Luciano y tu-respondió con una sonrisa tonta

-entonces tu eres Luciano, alguien llamado Alberto me mando aquí para enseñarte a ser mas fuerte –explico la mujer, mientras le entregaba una carta a Luciano.  
-esta es la carta que me mando antes de partir-dijo ella mientras Luciano leía la carta.  
-suspiro, Alberto nunca cambias-dijo con cansancio a leer la carta.  
-lo siento, pero dice la carta también que te vas a quedar 3 días en este mundo, así que opinas de ser mi maestras por estos tres días.  
-entonces solo son tres días, entonces no seré suave contigo  
-mi nombre es Oliver miria Armstrong, pero te dirigirás a mi como tu señora-dijo en forma de orden.  
-si, señora-dijo en pose militar Luciano.  
-mucho mejor, -dijo rápidamente-quiero que después me expliques la verdad del asunto no quiero mentiras entiendes.  
-por supuesto, pero no aquí –contesto rápido y con voz firme.  
así ambos se fueron de la escena creada por su pelea, digamos que destruyeron casi toda la calle. Ellos ya saliendo de la cuidad se dirigieron hacia el bosque

(Sofía)

Sofía caminaba sola ,al igual que sus hermanos ella se sentía agobiada ,pensando en el accidente, la pelea en el bar, y que casi muere su hermana, en pocas palabras ,ella siempre tiene la responsabilidad de cuidar a sus hermanos.

-que hago, me siento inútil en estas situaciones-pensaba Sofía – no, no hay que pensar en negativo, tengo que encontrar a alguien que me enseñe pelear.

Ella veía muchos hombres fuertes otros con armas y también encontraba mujeres pero ellas al parecer servían como adornos, siguiendo al hombre por ahí y allá.  
-todos deben ser piratas, hay muchos de ellos –murmuro Sofía-pero ,no se ven tan fuertes como luffy.

Sofia miraba por todos lados pero ninguno le llamaba la atención ,pero por estar mirando a otro lado ,sin darse cuenta alguien le estaba llamando.  
-oye niña,te estoy hablando-dijo un hombre ya acercándose a Sofía -dime que están haciendo aquí sola

-eh, yo nada-contesto sofia pero luego se dio cuenta que este señor quería algo.

-oye niña , quieres trabajar para nosotros-dijo el hom bre señalando un grupo de piratas.

-no , gracias , ya pertenezco a una tripulación de piratas-dijo en voz firme mientras veía al hombre a los ojos.  
Sofía se volvió a dirigir a su camino pero una mano agarro su muñeca que no la dejaba ir.

-tu no te vas debilucha, mi capitán esta interesado en ti –grito en su oído el hombre enojado.  
-suéltame ahora mismo- dijo con desesperación tratando de zafarse del agarre del hombre.  
el hombre solo la arrastro hasta llegar al grupo que señalaba antes, ella solo pensaba una cosas- no voy a utilizar mis poderes voy a salir de esta yo misma.

-capitán , eh traído lo que me pidió-dijo el hombre mientras jalaba a Sofía al frente de el.

El otro hombre estaba rodeada de mujeres ,algo mayor de edad y algo atractivo y fuerte pero, el solo miraba a Sofía con ojos pervertidos, pero lo que le interesó fue que tenia un color de ojos extraño.  
-que le pasa, -pensaba con desanimo -por que siempre me pasa esto a mi.

El hombre se levanto ,se dirigió asía Sofía y trato de besarla ,pero ella no quería, hasta que ya se harto y una cadena atravesó su pierna, ella se aparto de el con rapidez, pero

-un usuario de fruta del diablo-grito el hombre aterrado

Muchos hombres la empezaron acorralar, Sofía veía a uno que tenia unas esposas ( ya saben lo que utilizan para que no utilicen sus poderes los usuarios de la fruta del diablo) ella solo se sentía con miedo, y cerro los ojos esperando los ataques, que no sucedió.

Abrió los ojos y miro sorprendida todos fueron derrotados por una mujer de aspecto serio estaba apretando el cuello del tipo.  
el la miraba sorprendido y enojado, la mujer solo apretó mas haciéndola tirar su arma .

Ella se levanto y se alejo cautelosamente de el.

La mujer volteo a ver seriamente a Sofía, en ese momento el tipo intento golpearla por detrás.

-cuidado – grito Sofía asustada al verlo atacar.

La mujer rápidamente volteo a ver al hombre y fácilmente esquivo su golpe. Luego ella le dio un golpe en el estomago el tipo gimió e intento golpearla de nuevo. ella volvió a esquivarlo y lo golpeo en la cara , luego le dio otro golpe en el estomago , el hombre se doblo de dolor , la le dio una patada en el cuello, el solo cayo , el solo cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Sofía miro estupefacta a la mujer, ella la volteo a ver.

-esta bien –le pregunto a Sofía

-s-si-respondió ella aun sorprendida.  
la mujer sonrió aliviada , y caminando hacia Sofía.  
-debes tener mas cuidado pequeña-le dijo amablemente  
-le agradecería que no me diga pequeña-dijo Sofía ofendida mientras ambas caminaban fuera de la conmoción creada por la pelea.  
-mi nombre es Sofía- dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida-gracias por salvarme.  
la mujer se rio ante su reacción, pero luego se detuvo y la miro a los ojos.

-eh Sofía-le dijo sonriendo –yo soy izumi curtis  
-¡¿Qué¡?,ahora que me fijo bien, si es ella pero como –pensaba Sofía mientras revolvía su cabello.

Izumi solo la mira ,pero luego se acordó de algo importante.

-tú tienes un amigo llamado Alberto, verdad-pregunto

-si, lo conoces-contesto  
-si él me mando aquí, para entrenarte-dijo izumi mientras le entregaba una carta.

Sofía empezó a leerla su expresión cambio a de sorpresa, y luego de terminarla de leerla vinieron la preguntas.

-izumi estas molesta de que trajeran aquí-pregunto Sofía tímida y con voz temblorosa.

-si

-me podrías entrenar  
-no

-n-no, porque –dijo sofia confundida y un poco desesperada¡¿Por qué?¡

-dame una razón por la cual ayudarte le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y seguía caminando.  
Sofía se sintió frustrada -proteger a mis hermanos, bien entonces cargaras mi muerte en tu con ciencia ya que no quisiste ayudarme –le grito enojada ,luego se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a caminar de vuelta regreso al barco.  
izumi se detuvo al escucharla decir eso, pensó unos segundos , sus piro y volteo a verla.  
esta bien –le dijo te entrenare  
Sofía se detuvo y la volteo a ver esperanzada , luego sonrio.  
gracias le dijo alegre mientras se acercaba a ella

-Eso fue chantaje sabes dijo izumi

-"Lo se "dijo Sofía satisfecha mientras caminaba junto con izumi hacia apartemente el bosque

Continuara..


End file.
